Le Premier Été
by Kitcath
Summary: A presque quatorze ans, la fille des Jackson pensait toujours que seule sa meilleure amie Lilian pouvait voir des monstres bizarres, que sa mère était une simple architecte et son père un père comme les autres. Mais ça, c'était avant... [Je ne possède rien, T par sécurité]
1. L'étrange vie de Lilian Yale

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Mon amie Lilian a une vie assez bizarre.

Bien sûr, on a chacun, à un moment ou un autre de notre vie, l'impression de ne pas être comme tout le monde et de mener la vie la plus bizarre, mais aussi parfois la plus plate qui soit.

Mais je ne parle pas de ça. Lilian n'est pas du genre à exagérer et à se faire des films. Elle a les pieds ancrés sur Terre par des chaussures d'astronautes. Mais tout de même.

Par exemple, elle voit souvent des choses bizarres. Et pas bizarres dans le sens je-vois-des-trucs-dignes-des-vidéos-Youtube-les-plus-folles, mais bizarres dans le genre un homme à un œil – non, pas borgne, avec un seul œil, vraiment – en train de s'acheter des clous à l'épicerie du coin. Ou des chiens de la taille de son Land Rover. Bien sûr, ça pourrait être une blague, si tant est qu'on puisse tenir une telle farce vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant huit ans. Je n'y crois pas. Lilian n'est pas du tout le genre de personnes prêtes à ce genre d'extrémités. Avec elle, les meilleures blagues sont toujours les plus courtes.

Ce qui fait que je la crois tout à fait.

Ce qui m'amène à ma situation présente. Je suis assise dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie de notre collège. Lilian a encore vu une femme-serpent parmi le personnel d'entretien de la cantine, à midi, et dans sa surprise, elle a oublié de se contrôler. Le surveillant général qui passait par là l'a envoyée à l'infirmerie, la croyant victime d'un malaise.

Un bruit me fait tourner la tête. Par la fenêtre ouverte, on voit la cour de récréation déserte – la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la pause a retenti il y a déjà plus de cinq minutes. Les oiseaux ont repris leurs droits sur les branches des arbres, et c'est l'envol précipité de l'un d'eux qui a attiré mon attention. Les feuilles vertes s'agitent doucement dans le vent chaud de juin. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques heures de la fin des cours – quelques heures avant la liberté. Je ne tiens plus en place depuis une semaine, et ça n'a rien à voir avec mon TDAH – même les profs sont touchés par ce sentiment d'attente interminable.

Mon regard est soudain attiré par une ombre sombre, au-delà de la tache verte du feuillage des arbres, derrière les grilles blanches de l'entrée de service. Une grosse camionnette gris anthracite passe lentement dans la ruelle généralement déserte, et sans un bruit. Je fronce les sourcils. Les vitres sont équipées de double vitrage, mais celle sous laquelle je me tiens est entrouverte. Pourtant, je n'entends même pas le bruit du moteur, ou celui des roues sur l'asphalte. Je me lève de ma chaise inconfortable, ouvre le battant en grand et passe la tête par l'ouverture.

La fourgonnette s'arrête alors qu'elle a déjà dépassé de moitié la portion grillée du mur, et sa silhouette oscille légèrement. Le conducteur amorce une sorte de mouvement bizarre qui fait pivoter l'arrière du véhicule vers la droite, comme si, au lieu de reculer, il voulait faire faire demi-tour à sa camionnette, quand elle tient à peine dans la rue.

L'oiseau est revenu sur sa branche. Mon regard se porte un bref instant sur lui, avant de se reporter à l'encombrante voiture devant la grille, qui, soudain, me regarde.

Ce n'est plus une camionnette.

C'est un énorme mastiff au poil hirsute, gris-noir, avec des prunelles jaunes grandes comme des assiettes et _ça_ me fixe du regard, les babines redressées sur un grondement sourd.

Je recule d'un pas par réflexe, laissant la vitre se refermer toute seule. Le mouvement fait broncher le monstre, et, tout en continuant de me fixer du regard, il recule lentement dans la rue, brisant le rétroviseur d'une voiture d'un coup de queue, au moment même où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre avec brusquerie.

- … reprendre les cours, est en train de dire Mrs Mason, l'infirmière. Ah ! ajoute-t-elle en me voyant, tu attends ton amie, Andy ?

Je me secoue de mon immobilité stupéfaite. J'ai du rêver. Ou avoir une hallucination. Je me sens un peu fiévreuse.

- Oui, dis-je en ramassant mon sac en espérant cacher le tremblement de mes mains. Nous avons toutes les deux maths.

- Bien, bien, répond Mrs Mason. Alors dépêchez-vous, ça a sonné depuis dix minutes au moins. Et n'oublie pas, Lilian, ménage-toi ! Fais attention à la chaleur ! Demande à tes parents de te donner des vitamines ! Je ne veux plus te revoir l'année prochaine !

- Oui, oui, Ms Mason, crie Lilian alors que nous nous éloignons. Bonnes vacances à vous aussi.

La porte de l'infirmerie se referme sur ses conseils plus ou moins avisés et nous nous hâtons le long des couloirs.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que nous ne serons plus là l'année prochaine, dit Lilian. Tu sais qu'elle n'a fini par apprendre mon nom qu'à Pâques ? Alors qu'elle me voit au moins une fois par semaine depuis la sixième.

- Elle a toujours été un peu bizarre, je réponds un peu au hasard – je n'écoute pas vraiment.

- Tu l'as dit. Mais il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à me contrôler. D'après ce que j'en sais, les _visions_ pourraient bien me suivre au lycée. Elles ne m'ont jamais lâchée.

- Quand est-ce que t'as commencé à en voir, déjà ? je demande un peu brusquement.

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'image de l'énorme chien. Il paraît correspondre un peu trop à ses descriptions à mon goût.

Elle fronce les sourcils un instant, comme elle le fait toujours quand elle réfléchit intensément, et répond finalement :

- Je ne sais plus. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, elles ont toujours été là. Maman me disait tout le temps que j'avais une imagination pas possible. Ça veut dire que j'étais assez petite pour penser que ce serait utile de le lui dire. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, non, pour rien. Viens, on va être en retard.

Je presse le pas pour couper court à d'éventuelles questions, et frappe à la porte 207.

- Excusez-nous du retard, j'accompagnais Lilian…

- A l'infirmerie, oui, je sais, me coupe Mrs Regazacci. Allez-vous asseoir. Livre en page 414.

Le reste du cours passe dans brouillard de nombres et de pages d'exercices. Je n'y prête aucune attention, et je ne suis pas la seule. A côté de moi, Lilian gribouille les monstres de ses _visions_ dans la marge de son cahier, en leur rajoutant des chapeaux de fêtes ou des rollers pour les rendre moins terrifiants. La moitié des élèves de la classe regarde par la fenêtre, l'autre qui a la malchance d'être assise côté couloir semble dormir. Ceux des rangs centraux se passent des notes en surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil.

Pour ma part, je fixe les carreaux de mon cahier en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie. Est-il possible que j'ai la même capacité que Lilian pour voir des choses imaginaires ? Le sont-elles seulement ? C'est cette question qui me trouble le plus. Lilian réfère toujours à ces choses en les appelant des _visions_, et on entend toujours l'italique dans sa voix. Mais j'ignore si c'est parce qu'elles sont vraiment des produits de son imagination ou si c'est pour les rendre moins dangereuses, au même titre que les accessoires ridicules dont elle les affuble dans ses dessins. La deuxième solution me paraît la plus sûre. Je veux dire, qui ne deviendrait pas fou, à voire de pareilles horreurs à chaque coin de rue ? Les ridiculiser, nier leur existence matérielle et se boucher les oreilles en chantant mentalement _la-la-la_ est un bon moyen de rester saine d'esprit.

D'ailleurs, Lilian s'en tire plutôt bien. Quelques visites à l'infirmerie pendant l'année pour cause de "malaise", des parents convaincus de sa fragilité… Tout ça vaut mieux que l'internement à vie. Heureusement que ses parents n'ont pas prêté d'attention à ses dires de petite fille.

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées et soupire longuement. Lilian me jette un regard interrogateur. Je désigne l'horloge du menton, et elle lève les sourcils en signe d'acquiescement. Mes pieds commencent à tapoter le sol d'eux-mêmes, impatients de sortir du collège. Heureusement que le vendredi, nous n'avons qu'une heure de cours l'après-midi.

Enfin, la sonnerie.

Personne ne laisse à Mrs Regazacci le temps de finir sa phrase. Les chaises sont repoussées à la hâte, les cahiers et les trousses, déjà prêts depuis dix minutes, fourrés dans les sacs à la va-vite. La porte s'ouvre avant même que j'ai fini de zipper ma trousse. Des cris de joie retentissent dans le couloir – les plus forts possibles, histoire de bien narguer ceux qui finissent à seize heures.

Lilian et moi nous ruons vers la sortie, emportées par le flot d'élèves.

- Fini la quatrième ! je m'écris en lançant mon carnet de correspondance en l'air. Vive le lycée !

- On dirait une gosse de quatre ans, remarque Lilian. Allez, viens. On va chez Heavenly Delights?

Heavenly Delights est notre glacier préféré. Les quelques minutes de trajet depuis notre collège jusqu'à la boutique me paraissent les meilleurs de ma vie – comme toujours dès que les vacances commencent. Nous attendons un temps interminable avant de pouvoir commander nos glaces, ré-attendons un temps interminable avant d'avoir nos glaces et nous nous glissons enfin dehors. Nous mangeons tout en marchant.

- Oh non, soupire Lilian en scannant la rue du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. (Elle ramène son regard sur son cornet.) Juste une femme-serpent sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

Je tourne la tête si brusquement que je renverse ma glace. La dernière boule si chèrement obtenue s'écrase par terre sans que j'y fasse attention.

De l'autre côté de l'avenue, se frayant un chemin au milieu des passants inconscients, il y a effectivement une femme brune, aux cheveux ondulés. Avec des serpents en guise de jambes.

- Lilian, dis-je d'une voix blanche. Je la vois aussi. Et elle vient droit sur nous.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**J'avais cette idée en tête depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et je l'ai enfin mise au plat. L'intrigue est déjà écrite en entier, les trois premiers chapitres aussi. Seulement, je ne pourrais les éditer qu'une fois par semaine, et je me laisse de l'avance pour ne pas vous faire attendre. **

**J'aurais aussi besoin de propositions d'OCs pour les autres Legs (enfants des Sept de la Prophétie). N'hésitez pas à me demander le formulaire, je vous l'enverrai par MP, ou alors vous pouvez aller consulter In need of OCs! où j'ai posté le formulaire en anglais. **

**R&R!**

**Cath. **


	2. Une nouvelle arme de choix

**Voilà (enfin) le deuxième chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, suivi et mis en favoris!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Je la vois, je répète, les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette qui disparaît dans la foule.

- Arrête, Andy. C'est pas drôle.

Lilian a l'air en colère. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle a les lèvres pincées, le regard sombre et refuse de de croiser le mien.

- Lilian, j'insiste. Je me fiche pas de toi. Je la vois ! Je te jure !

Elle ne dit rien et reprend sa route. Je soupire. Je sais ce qu'elle a, car j'y ai souvent assisté. Au primaire, surtout. Des gamins qui avaient découvert son secret et qui s'amusaient à lui faire croire qu'ils voyaient eux aussi des _visions_. Mes yeux se posent brièvement derrière moi, sur le trottoir d'en face, mais la _vision_ a bel et bien disparu dans la foule.

- Lilian ! j'appelle en jouant des coudes pour la rattraper. Attends !

Elle s'arrête avec un soupir.

- Elle était brune, dis-je en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle ne reparte pas. Grande. Se tenait derrière la boîte aux lettres. Avec une veste de tailleur noir _et de grands serpents en guise de jambes_.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu plus à chaque description. A la fin, elle a la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que… Mais… Comment ?

Je laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux et lâche son bras.

- Je sais pas. Ça me fait ça depuis ce midi, je crois.

- Ce midi ? Ça veut dire que ce gros chien, dans la rue…

- A l'infirmerie ? Oui, je l'ai vu.

Nos regards se croisent, et l'étrangeté de notre situation me frappe. Un sourire grandit progressivement en rire d'incompréhension sur mes lèvres. Lilian me rejoint peu après, et bientôt nous voilà toutes les deux écroulées de rire contre le rebord de fenêtre d'un quelconque immeuble, pour strictement aucune raison.

Au bout d'un long moment, Lilian redresse la tête et pointe l'autre bout de la rue.

- Attends, articule-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. C'est quoi, ça ?

- Heu… Une maison ? dis-je en suivant la direction qu'elle pointe du regard.

La réponse manque de nous faire repartir, mais Lilian est plus rapide que moi pour se contrôler. Elle se redresse, essuie ses larmes de rire et réajuste son sac.

- Non, sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on rigolait, en premier lieu ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que t'avais vu ?

- Ah, oui. Je croyais que c'était…

- La femme-serpent qui revient ? je la coupe.

Elle tourne la tête. Derrière elle, disparaissant et réapparaissant au gré des fluctuations de la foule, s'avance la _vision_. Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une vision.

Parce qu'elle est armée.

La lame nue de son couteau étincelle sous l'effet des rayons du soleil. Un éclat argenté m'arrive dans l'œil, et j'en suis momentanément aveuglée.

- Heu… demande nerveusement Lilian. Tu crois que si on regarde ailleurs elle nous fera rien ?

- J'en doute. En général, on ne sort pas une lame de boucher japonais en plein milieu de la rue pour "rien". Et c'et pas censé être toi, l'experte ?

- Oui, mais non ! Enfin, je sais pas. Les _visions_ ne m'ont jamais rien fait.

La femme-serpent est à cinquante mètres.

- J'ai comme l'impression que celle-là a décidé de changer la donne.

- Non, tu crois ?

Quarante mètres. Lilian et moi sommes comme hypnotisées.

Trente. Je me secoue de ma rêverie comme un chien qui s'ébroue.

Vingt mètres.

- Hmmm… Ça te dirait de courir ?

Lilian acquiesce et nous filons.

**Ω**

Notre course n'est pas très longue.

D'abord parce qu'on est très près de chez moi. Ensuite parce qu'il est quasiment impossible de courir. Les rues sont bondées de monde. Il y a plusieurs écoles dans le quartier et comme il est seize heures, les trottoirs sont pleins d'élèves de six à dix-huit ans. Une crèche ouvre ses portes à notre passage, et cette fois nous devons avancer au ralenti, car il ne faudrait pas voir à renverser une poussette ou marcher sur Sophie la Girafe tombée par terre.

Dès que la masse de parents est traversée, nous repartons de plus belle. Nos sacs à dos rebondissent sur nos épaules et nos pieds martèlent le bitume. Nos glaces sont oubliées depuis longtemps. Celle de Lilian est restée l'appui de fenêtre d'où on a vu la femme-serpent revenir et la mienne, par terre, où je l'ai fait tomber quand la _vision_ est apparue pour la première fois. La pensée que nous les avons oubliées toutes les deux à cause de la même créature me fait rire.

- Quoi ? souffle Lilian entre deux respirations.

- Rien ! Avance !

On bouscule un peu plus de monde. Quelques uns se retournent, d'autres rouspètent, mais ce n'est rien par rapport aux protestations véhémentes que déclenche notre poursuivante. Attirée par le bruit, je tourne la tête un bref instant, et le regrette aussitôt.

Premièrement, je manque de me prendre un poteau. Deuxièmement, la femme-serpent s'est horriblement rapprochée. Ses jambes reptiliennes ne peuvent courir, mais elles glissent redoutablement bien. Elle gagne de plus en plus de terrain.

- A droite ! me souffle Lilian en me tirant par la manche.

Avec tout ça, je m'apprêtais à continuer tout droit. Nous sautons de côté dans une rue plus étroite, mais aussi plus déserte. Je soupire de soulagement. De l'autre côté de la rue s'étend Lexington Avenue, et non loin, il y a l'immeuble où j'habite. La femme-serpent ne pourra jamais nous y suivre ; la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec un code.

Nous nous élançons avec ce que j'espère être un regain d'énergie. Lilian a l'air de tenir, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant : je ne suis absolument pas taillée pour la course, et je sens ma respiration se raccourcir de minute en minute.

Nous avons atteint environ la moitié du chemin lorsque je l'entends. Ses écailles crissent, sa respiration siffle, et elle émet une sorte de son qui ressemble étrangement à :

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Andy Jacksssson…

Flip-pant.

J'accélère encore un peu. C'est un peu comme ces exercices d'accélération progressive, en sport. Mais en plus long. Et plus dangereux.

Bien entendu, la femme-serpent ne semble pas souffrir du même problème que moi, et c'est quasiment sans surprise que je me sens brusquement tirée en arrière par la poignée de mon sac.

Le coup est si fort que les bretelles me rentrent dans la peau à travers ma chemise. Mes pieds font un bond de cinquante centimètres dans les airs avant que je ne retombe violemment sur le sol, tout l'air chassé de mes poumons.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de crier que l'arrière de ma tête heurte le sol. Le choc est moins fort qu'il aurait pu l'être, grâce à la couche d'amortissement formée par mon sac, mais je ne vois tout de même que des étoiles noires pendant quelques instants.

- Ouch, finis-je par dire, ou plutôt par croasser.

Ou quelque chose dans ces lignes-là.

Avant que je ne puisse correctement faire fonctionner mes organes respiratoires ou oculaires, une masse noire bloque ma vision et pèse sur ma poitrine, me renvoyant à l'étape une. La femme-serpent baisse la tête vers la mienne.

- Enfin, siffle-t-elle en faisant apparaître et disparaître sa langue fourchue. Tu croyais pouvoir ressster loin de nous, n'est-sssse pas, Andy Jacksssson ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec les "s" ? Et d'où connait-elle mon nom ?

Je ne réponds rien et essaye de me dégager. Je me sens peu à peu étouffer, incapable de respirer avec son poids sur ma poitrine. La femme-serpent – plus jamais je ne l'appellerai, ni elle ni ses camarades, d'ailleurs, des _visions_ – appuie doucement la lame du couteau sur ma gorge. Je sens la pointe me piquer la peau. Elle est prête à frapper.

Mes mouvements se font plus frénétiques. Mais mes bras sont bloqués par ses genoux, et je ne peux rien faire avec mes jambes engourdies.

Et soudain, _whack_.

Un gros objet rouge envahit ma vision sur la droite, et la créature s'affaisse lourdement de l'autre côté, assommée.

Je me roule lentement sur le flanc, toussant et inspirant à grande goulée. Ma gorge me brûle, mais j'essaye de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention.

- Ça va ? s'inquiète la voix de Lilian.

Je hoche faiblement la tête, et elle m'aide à me relever. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur son sac qu'elle ramasse près du corps.

- Tu l'as vraiment…

- Assommée avec mon sac ? répond-elle. Oui. Ça peut faire pas mal de dégâts, une pile de cahiers réunis.

Un silence, puis :

- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Très franchement ? Je m'en fiche. Je vais pas aller vérifier. Allez, viens. Et merci.

On tourne les talons et on se dirige au pas de course vers Lexington Avenue, à quelques mètres de là. Au moment de tourner au coin de la rue, un gémissement se fait entendre.

Nous nous retournons.

La femme-serpent commence à bouger légèrement, à grands renforts de grognements et de sifflements auxquels elle semble très attachée. Je jette un regard à Lilian, et, de concert, nous reculons vers l'avenue. Sitôt que l'endroit où gît la créature a disparu de notre champ de vision, nous partons en courant. Enfin, Lilian part en courant. Moi, je clopine.

Le numéro 511 est à un peu plus de deux cents mètres et il faut traverser la rue. Avec un effort désespéré, on parvient à combler la moitié du chemin avant qu'elle ne se relève, et on est dans le flot qui attend que le feu passe au blanc quand elle émerge de la rue transversale.

Je donne un coup de coude à Lilian.

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous voir ?

- Si elle cherche bien, oui, répond-elle en chuchotant – elle aussi a cette peur irraisonnée que la créature puisse nous entendre à cent cinquante mètres de distance.

Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Elle n'a plus son couteau – c'est déjà ça. Sa veste et ses cheveux sont défaits comme si elle venait de jouer au rugby – ce qui doit assez ressembler à ce qui s'est passé.

- Regarde, je murmure à Lilian. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- On dirait… qu'elle hume l'air ?

Elle a en effet renversé la tête en arrière. Elle a une allure folle, la tête levée vers le ciel, à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air new-yorkais comme un chien en forêt. Heureusement, personne ne la voit.

Le feu passe au rouge pour les voitures et la main blanche nous autorise à passer. Je tourne la tête pour voir où je pose les pieds, mais quand je regarde à nouveau en arrière, elle a disparu. Je scanne rapidement la foule sur les trottoirs, les mélanges hétéroclites de touristes et d'employés de bureaux, mais rien.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Lilian quand je l'en informe. C'est comme pour les bêtes : je préfère l'avoir sous les yeux. Dépêche.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas été prévu qu'elle vienne chez moi à l'origine, je la suis sans hésiter ni rechigner jusqu'au numéro 511. Nous filons en direction de la porte d'entrée, je tape le code le plus vite possible et nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur.

_Clic_, fait la grande porte en se refermant derrière nous.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais poussé un plus gros soupir de soulagement.

* * *

**R&R! **

**Les autres enfants des Sept arriveront dans deux ou trois chapitres. Vous avez encore du temps pour proposer vos Ocs!**


	3. La vérité sur nos repas de famille

**Et voici le troisième chapitre. Avec une explication entre Andy et ses parents, pour LieNina!**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires, les favoris et les suivis!**

* * *

Je me laisse aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, vidée par la décharge d'adrénaline qui m'a menée jusque là, et soupire.

- Tu sais quoi ? On dit toujours que les nageurs n'ont pas le corps taillé pour la course. Eh bien, c'est vrai.

Lilian sourit faiblement. Ma blague est pourrie, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais j'ai besoin de dire quelque chose de stupide. Juste pour relâcher la tension. Pour me sentir mieux.

Je recale ma tête contre le panneau en bois ciré de la cabine. Mon regard rencontre celui de Lilian, dans la glace. J'y lis la même question que celle qui passe et repasse dans ma tête : est-ce que tout ça est bien réel ?

A ce moment, l'ascenseur s'arrête avec un _ding !_ doré et les portes s'ouvrent sur le couloir du dernier et douzième étage. Nous sortons, faisons trois pas vers la seule porte du palier et, machinalement, je glisse ma clé dans la serrure. Je tourne pour la déverrouiller.

Rien.

Je tourne dans l'autre sens, pousse, et cette fois, ça marche. Elle était ouverte tout ce temps.

- Merde, je chuchote à Lilian. J'avais espéré qu'on aurait le temps de prendre une douche avant que mes parents reviennent !

- Oui, surtout que tu…

- Andy, c'est toi ? appelle la voix de Mom depuis son bureau.

- Oui ! Avec Lilian.

Je franchis le seuil en préparant à toute vitesse un mensonge potable pour justifier notre apparence à tous les coups assez douteuse. Juste à ce moment-là, comme pour pousser ma malchance à son paroxysme, Dad sort de la cuisine, un verre à la main.

- Ah, vous êtes tous les deux là tôt, aujourd'hui, je bredouille faiblement. Hum… Sinon, ça va ?

Dad me jette un regard qui m'indique qu'il n'est absolument pas dupe. Un de ceux que j'obtiens quand je rentre avec une mauvaise note en maths.

- Andy, demande-t-il calmement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, au juste ?

- Je suis tombée ?

C'était censé être une affirmation, mais mon ton me semble interrogatif, même à mes oreilles. Il lève un sourcil dubitatif, et m'examine de plus près.

- Andy, dit-il d'un ton grave, est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de t'égorger ?

- Moi ? (Je m'affole un peu.) Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Personne n'a essayé de m'égorger. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

Je suis officiellement la pire menteuse de la Terre. Toutes les erreurs possibles et imaginables, je les commets : ton interrogatif, fait. Répétition des termes de Dad, fait. Petit rire nerveux, fait. Regard affolé de soutien vers Lilian, fait. Elle me rend d'ailleurs le même regard paniqué, et je vois ses yeux écarquillés descendre vers ma gorge meurtrie. J'y porte une main tremblante. Je la ressors pleine de sang.

Il y a un lourd silence dans la salle, nos trois paires d'yeux fixées sur les traînées rouges sur mes doigts.

- Annabeth ? finit par appeler Dad.

Je suis trop choquée pour même protester ou le détromper.

- Quoi ? répond l'intéressée d'une voix distraite. Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'interrompe en plein travail.

- Urgence numéro une.

Urgence numéro une ? Quel nom de code est-ce qu'ils sont allés trouver ? Si j'étais moins estomaquée et moins occupée à étaler mon sang sur mes mains, je roulerais des yeux. Malgré la stupidité du nom, ça a l'air de marcher ; on entend un brutal bruit de chaise qui racle et Mom apparaît bientôt dans le salon, l'air inquiet.

- Numéro une ? Mais je croyais que… Oh.

Son regard est tombé sur nous, sur moi, sur ma gorge et ma main. Je dois vraiment être dans un sale état. Malgré les sortes de compresses que j'essaye de faire avec mes mains, le sang coule toujours. Maintenant que je le sais, j'en deviens comme hyper-sensible. Je sens la moindre goutte qui roule dans mon cou. Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, je pose mon sac à terre et me dirige vers la grande glace du salon.

Oh, en effet. Le couteau de la femme-serpent a entaillé mon cou, superficiellement, certes, mais le rythme de la course en a fait couler plein sur le col de ma chemise. Mes cheveux sont tout ébouriffés et de longues mèches brunes collent aux plaies, poissées de sang et de sueur. Et je dois avoir une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon derrière la tête. Je frotte mes mains écorchées l'une contre l'autre.

- Andy, reprend Mom, m'interrompant dans ma rêverie. Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on parle.

- Je peux aller prendre une douche d'abord ?

**Ω**

Quand j'émerge de la salle de bain une-demi heure plus tard, mes coupures à la gorge ne sont plus des ruisseaux sanglants mais trois simples entailles bien nettes, espacées de quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je m'arrête sur le palier, entre la salle de bain et ma chambre, et jette un coup d'œil dans le salon en contrebas. Mes parents et Lilian sont assis sur le canapé. Le temps de la confession semble bel et bien arrivé. Je descends lentement l'escalier, resserrant mon sweater autour de moi, avec autant d'entrain que pour aller à l'échafaud. Je m'assieds aux côtés de Lilian, et il y a un long silence pendant lequel mes parents semblent avoir une sorte de conversation télépathique par le biais de leurs regards. Ils font tout le temps ça.

Je déteste ça.

Je m'agite légèrement sur mon siège. Il paraît que je tiens ça de Dad, mais je suis physiquement incapable de rester immobile trop longtemps.

- Donc ? je demande.

Mom semble gagner la bataille oculaire et prend une grande inspiration.

- On ne t'a peut-être pas dit la vérité à propos de tout, Andy…

- Mom, je ne crois plus au Père Noël depuis longtemps…

Ma pathétique tentative d'humour se casse une patte et se noie. Personne n'y fait attention.

- Tu sais, tous ces mythes grecs que tu lisais quand tu étais petite ? dit Dad en désespoir de cause.

- Oui, eh bien ? Ce sont des mythes.

- En fait, non. Ça n'en est pas.

Lilian se redresse et ouvre de grands yeux.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que… ?

- Oui.

Un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux et elle hoche lentement la tête pour elle-même en se laissant tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Je fais le tour des visages. Ils ont tous les trois l'air si pénétré que j'éprouve une curieuse envie de rire.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? je lance finalement, exaspérée.

Les trois têtes se retournent vers moi.

- Lilian nous a dit pour les _visions_, explique Mom, et l'attaque de tout à l'heure.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Lilian me coupe d'un regard suppliant. Je me tais. Mes parents semblent pouvoir lui donner l'explication si ce n'est rationnel alors du moins cohérente qu'elle recherche depuis des années, sur cette capacité bizarre qu'elle traine depuis la naissance, et de laquelle elle ne peut parler à personne. Je lui dois bien ça.

Et puis après tout, je suis aussi concernée qu'elle, maintenant.

- Ce ne sont pas des _visions_, poursuit Mom, mais des monstres bien réels, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte.

- Mais quel rapport avec les mythes grecs ?

- Ces mythes sont réels aussi, dit Dad, qui s'est levé et regarde par la baie vitrée. Les dieux de l'Olympe existaient vraiment à l'époque et ils existent encore de nos jours. Ils ont changé d'apparence, de lieu pour leur centre de pouvoir, mais ce sont toujours les mêmes. Et ces monstres, ces _vision_, ce sont les mêmes que ceux que combattaient les demi-dieux dans les mythes

- Tu veux dire que cette femme-serpent sort tout droit sort tout droit d'histoires vieilles de trois mille ans ?

- Et plus. Mais, oui, en gros.

Je me tourne vers Lilian. L'expression de surprise un peu ravie a disparu de son visage.

- Et tu y crois, toi ?

- Réfléchis, Andy, plaide-t-elle. Je vois des créatures invisibles pour le reste du monde depuis que je suis petite. Pourquoi pas des dieux grecs ? Et même, ça colle plutôt bien. Tes parents ont même un nom pour la femme-serpent : dra-ca-e-na, articule-t-elle.

Elle marque un point. Je rumine un moment, et les autres me laissent faire. Finalement, leur comportement d'initiés condescendants m'exaspère, alors je demande :

- Mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? Pourquoi vous, parmi tous les autres, vous savez ça ?

- Tu sais ce que les dieux font le plus souvent dans les mythes, Andy ?

Je passe en revue les vieilles histoires que je n'ai pas relues depuis des années. Héra et Zeus, Aphrodite, Arès et Héphaïstos…

- Se disputer ?

Je les vois sourire.

- A part ça ?

Je réfléchis un instant, puis hausse les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

- Frayer avec les mortels. Avoir des enfants avec eux. C'est devenu tellement banal qu'on ne s'en rend même plus compte.

- Vous voulez dire… des demi-dieux ? Des "héros"? Comme Hercule, ou Persée, ou…

Je m'arrête. Persée. Bien sûr.

- Persée, c'est ton vrai nom, Dad. Ça veut dire… que vous êtes des demi-dieux ? je demande précautionneusement.

J'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un va sortir de derrière la plante verte en tenant une caméra et crier à la blague. Mais je vois un air de soulagement se peindre sur leurs traits. Ils ont l'air content de l'avoir enfin dit.

- Ma mère est Athéna, annonce Mom. Et ton grand-père paternel, c'est Poséidon.

- Non, c'est Paul, dis-je.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça logique. Bien sûr. Les grands abonnés absents des repas de Noël. Logique, mais dur à digérer, quand même. Je laisse l'information couler, et je sais à son immobilité que Lilian en fait autant. C'est fou.

- Et… du coup, qu'est-ce que je suis, moi ?

- Une Leg. Une enfant de deux demi-dieux.

- D'accord, dis-je en hochant lentement la tête. Et Lilian ? Elle aussi, c'est une demi-déesse ?

Mes parents partagent un autre regard. Je déteste quand ils font ça. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà dit. Mom remonte la manche gauche de son pull, et là, sanglé sur son avant-bras, il y a une sorte de longue dague. Elle faite tout en métal doré, mais qui est trop orange pour être de l'or. Du bronze, peut-être ? Elle la lance sans mot dire à Lilian, qui lève automatiquement la main pour la rattraper.

Et la rate.

_Cling !_ Elle tombe sur le plancher. Je fronce les sourcils. Lilian, elle, se baisse et essaye de la ramasser.

- Je n'y arrive pas, finit-elle par dire, un peu anxieuse. Ma main passe à travers.

- C'est normal. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Non, Lilian, tu es cent pour cent mortelle.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Avant que je puisse finir, Dad jette un regard vers l'horloge, puis vers la rue en contrebas. Depuis qu'il s'est mis à la fenêtre, il n'a pas quitté son poste ni la rue des yeux, et c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi agité.

- Annabeth. Ça commence à urger.

Je lève les yeux vers la pendule. Déjà presque vingt heures, la nuit commence à tomber. Mom se lève. L'atmosphère est soudain moins détendue.

- Lilian, il faudrait que tu y ailles. Ce n'est pas pour te mettre à la porte, mais tes parents vont s'inquiéter et il faut qu'Andy se prépare.

- Me préparer ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour la Colonie, bien sûr.

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que, contrairement à ce que j'ai fait la semaine précédente, je vais me mettre à éditer une fois par semaine (le week-end). Déjà parce que j'ai difficilement accès à l'ordinateur pendant la semaine (la dernière fois, c'était au CDI de mon lycée et j'ai failli me faire attraper), et ensuite parce que je vais être incroyablement occupée jusqu'au 10 février environ, à cause de mon TPE. **

**J'en suis désolée, vraiment. **

**Dans tous les cas, R&R! **

**Cath. **


	4. Les lumières floues de Lexington Avenue

**Chapitre 4! Yay! Andy devrait arriver à la Colonie la semaine prochaine. **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui commentent, suivent et favorisent l'histoire! :) **

* * *

C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes seulement pour que la porte d'entrée se referme sur une Lilian forte de la promesse qu'aucune _dracaena_ ne l'attaquera en chemin, et pour que je sois envoyée dans ma chambre avec ordre de préparer un sac de voyage. _Un sac à dos, pas une valise de livres, _a précisé Mom. _Voyage léger !_

Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais j'ai appris à ne pas discuter quand elle prend ce ton là, alors j'obéis. J'emporte quelques vêtements de rechange, des affaires de toilette, un livre. Au moment de le poser sur le dessus de la pile, j'hésite. Mon regard survole et se pose sur la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque, tout en bas. La couverture rouge du livre que j'ai tant lu et relu étant enfant semble me faire un clin d'œil. Je repose Steinbeck sur ma table de nuit et m'accroupis pour retirer le livre du coin où il est remisé depuis des années.

_Le Dictionnaire illustré de la mythologie et des antiquités grecques et romaines_.

Il pèse moins lourd que dans mes souvenirs. J'ai des visions d'une mini-moi assise dans mon lit, le livre ouvert sur les genoux comme dans _Matilda_.

Je le tourne et retourne dans mes mains, un peu indécise, puis m'assied par terre et l'ouvre à la page des A.

Apollon, Artémis, Athéna. La voici.

L'article est long, plus d'une page. Dans mon énervement, je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour lire les premiers mots, brouillés par ma dyslexie. Mais je persévère, et bientôt les lettres s'alignent à peu près dans le bon sens :

_« Athéna, déesse grecque de la sagesse, de la guerre défensive, de la stratégie guerrière et des artisans, artistes et maîtres d'écoles… »_

Je n'apprends rien de nouveau, mais au moins cette lecture de permet de voir certains aspects de vie sous un nouvel angle : ma précocité, que je partage avec Mom, notre arachnophobie commune…

Je passe à la lettre une P sans plus m'appesantir sur le sujet ; Mom m'a dit de me dépêcher de faire mon sac. Enfin, j'arrive à l'article sur Poséidon. Il est encore plus long. Je décide de me concentrer sur ses caractéristiques et ses pouvoirs, et de passer les paragraphes entiers décernés à la façon dont les Grecs lui rendaient grâce. Ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement dans l'immédiat.

Je parcours l'article en diagonale. A part le fait que le choix d'épouser sa femme Amphitrite n'était pas le sien ni son premier vœux, mon grand-père, comme il faut que je m'habitue à y penser, reste une figure sur laquelle les historiens rabâchent et remâchent toujours les mêmes informations.

Je lève la tête, et mon regard se pose sur la collection de coupes rangées en désordre sur le haut de la bibliothèque. Ce sont toutes celles que j'ai gagnées aux compétitions de natation depuis une demi-douzaine d'années. Je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise de les avoir là. Je jette un regard au dictionnaire encore ouvert à la page de Poséidon.

Faire des compètes de natation quand on est la petite-fille du dieu de la mer, ce n'est pas un peu de la triche ?

Mes yeux font des allers et retours entre les trophées et le livre. Je finis par poser le dernier à côté de moi et tire ma chaise de bureau contre les étagères. J'y monte et tends le bras pour saisir les trophées un à un.

Championnats interscolaires des CE1, CE2, CM1 – trois coupes d'or. Championnat annuel des jeunes espoirs de la natation – médaille d'or. Compétition de natation de la ville, catégorie Poussins – encore une première place. Et ainsi de suite.

Je les tiens en main quand j'entends du bruit près de la porte. Je baisse les yeux. Mom se tient dans l'encadrement. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que j'arrive, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

- Ce n'est pas malhonnête, tu sais, dit-elle en indiquant les coupes d'un coup de menton, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Un peu, quand même. Tous les participants n'étaient pas des descendants du dieu de la mer. J'avais comme qui dirait un léger avantage sur eux, non ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Tes pouvoirs ne sont toujours pas révélés. Qui peut dire ce qui est inné et ce qui découle de ton entraînement ?

- Pouvoirs ? je relève, mais elle ne m'entend pas.

- En plus, continue-t-elle en s'approchant de ma chaise, tu oublies tous tes échecs. Tu as perdu le championnat quand tu étais en cinquième. Et tu te souviens des essais auxquels tu avais participé pour entrer dans cette école de natation, en fin de CM2 ? Ils ne t'ont pas prise.

Je m'en souviens. Je n'avais pensé qu'à ça pendant la moitié de l'année. Je passais tout mon temps libre à la piscine, et puis le jour des essais, je n'ai pas été aussi bonne que les autres, alors je n'ai pas été admise. Je tourne la coupe que j'ai dans mes mains. Je me sens bien moins fière qu'avant de les avoir, mais au moins une part du malaise a disparu. Je repose la coupe avec les autres sur le haut de la bibliothèque et descends de ma chaise. Je souris à Mom qui me le rend. Elle n'est pas forcément la plus maternelle des mères, mais si j'ai besoin de logique et de raison, je sais qu'elle est là.

La porte d'entrée claque en bas, et le bruit met fin à notre conversation. Mom se détourne et lance en sortant :

- Dépêche-toi de finir ton sac ! On t'attendra dans le salon.

- J'arrive.

Je range la chaise, ferme le _Dictionnaire_ et le glisse presque machinalement sur le dessus de mes vêtements. Je ferme et hisse mon sac sur mon épaule, en en appréciant le poids - relativement - léger.

Je sors ensuite de ma chambre et stoppe net sur le palier. Comme il est placé contre le mur du fond de la pièce principale, à la manière d'un balcon intérieur, j'ai une vue quasiment sans angle mort sur le salon, et, en ce moment, ça veut dire sur la nuque blonde d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Mes parents et lui sont regroupés près de la table à manger et me tournent le dos.

- … savais pas que vous habitiez dans un duplex en plein Manhattan, est justement en train de dire l'inconnu. J'ai eu du mal à trouver.

Son premier commentaire m'irrite un peu. Les gens imaginent toujours que nous sommes pleins aux as quand ils voient la taille de l'appartement. Mais ce n'est que justice. Après tout, c'est _Mom_ qui a dessiné les plans de l'immeuble.

Je fais du bruit en descendant pour bien marquer ma présence. L'homme se retourne. Il est grand, avec des cheveux blonds qui ont été coupés courts mais qui commencent à repousser et des yeux bleus éclatants qui sont un peu déstabilisants. Il doit avoir l'âge de mes parents, et bien que je ne puisse pas mettre de nom sur son visage, il me dit quelque chose. J'ai cette sensation irritante de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans pouvoir dire où.

- Salut, dit-il en tendant la main. Tu dois être Andrea, c'est ça ?

- On m'appelle plutôt Andy, je réponds en lui serrant la main. Bonjour.

- Jason, voici Andy. Andy, Jason Grace. C'est aussi un demi-dieu, explique Mom. Fils de Jupiter.

- Tu veux dire Zeus ?

- Non, je veux dire Jupiter. Il existe aussi des demi-dieux romains.

- Ah.

Je manque un peu d'enthousiasme, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un coup. Et puis Grecs, Romains, peu m'importe. L'idée même qu'ils puissent exister est assez folle comme ça.

- Jason était en route pour la Colonie quand nous l'avons contacté, continue Mom.

- Là où tu veux que j'aille ?

- Oui. C'est le seul lieu sûr (un raclement de gorge l'interrompt), _un_ des seuls lieux sûrs pour les demi-dieux, se reprend-elle en lançant un coup d'œil à notre invité qui essaye de réprimer un sourire. Jason va t'y emmener.

- Pourquoi ? Où est-ce ?

- Long Island.

- On peut prendre la voiture, non ?

Mom hésite.

- Je préférerais éviter. Raisons de sécurité. Et il fait nuit.

- Et ?

- Ecoute, Andy, s'impatiente-t-elle. C'est long à expliquer, et il faut faire vite. Tu pars avec Jason, un point c'est tout.

- Pas besoin de t'énerver, je la calme. C'était pas une protestation. Mais, et vous ?

- On vous suit. Mais on ira moins vite que vous en voiture, alors on se retrouve là-bas. (Elle se tourne vers Jason.) Tu crois vraiment que tu en seras capable ?

- Sans problème, dit-il en hochant la tête. J'ai gagné en endurance, avec le temps.

_En endurance_ ? Je me vois déjà courir de New-York à Long Island avec tout mon barda sur le dos. Ou plutôt, je me vois m'écrouler au bout de cent mètres.

- Euh… Comment est-ce qu'on y va, exactement ?

- Tu verras, me répond-il avec un clin d'œil. Il a l'air ravi de son coup. Allez, approche-toi de la fenêtre.

Je n'aime pas ça, mais j'obéis. J'enfile la deuxième bretelle de mon sac à dos, ouvre la porte vitrée sur son ordre et sors sur le balcon.

- Et maintenant, quoi ? dis-je en tournant le dos à l'agitation de la rue, douze étages plus bas.

Le vent chaud de juin me balaie les cheveux dans les yeux. Je les coince derrière mon oreille.

- Maintenant, on se dit à tout à l'heure, répond Dad qui est resté inhabituellement calme pendant toute la conversation. Ne fais pas rien exploser tant que je ne suis pas là pour le voir !

Je souris faiblement.

Il me serre très fort dans ses bras, comme si j'avais six ans à nouveau et que c'était mon premier jour d'école. Son côté surprotecteur m'énerve un peu, mais je le laisse faire, parce que je n'en mène moi-même pas large. Finalement, il se détache de moi et Mom prend sa place pour me passer une main dans les cheveux – elle n'est pas très portée sur les embrassades.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, hein ? dis-je soudain inquiète.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Mom a repris son air assuré et autoritaire, mais je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agit d'une façade. Je me tourne vers Jason.

- Bon, euh, comment on y va ?

- En volant. Accroche-toi.

Il me tient par les épaules et j'agrippe maladroitement ses bras. J'envisage d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui préciser que je ne suis pas une grande fan des hauteurs, mais je n'en ai pas le temps : il a déjà sauté par-dessus la rambarde et ma confession se transforme en cri strident tandis qu'on dégringole vers les lumières floues de Lexington Avenue.

* * *

**Juste pour une petite précision, comme j'ai eu beaucoup de commentaires allant dans ce sens : Lilian n'est pas comme Rachel. C'est une mortelle qui peut voir à travers la Brume, oui, mais elle ne possède pas les capacités de l'Oracle à voir le futur. Elle est plus comme Sally, en fait. **

**Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore aucun problème de timing - c'est très, très, très, rare. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine!**

**R&R!**

**Cath**


	5. Un bout de chemin avec Superman

**Chapitre 5, enfin. Et en plus, il est long ! ****Pour me faire pardonner de ne poster qu'une fois par semaine. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'essayerai de changer ça dès que j'aurai un peu de temps!**

**Un habituel mais sincère merci à tous ceux qui lisent, commentent, suivent et mettent en favoris!**

* * *

Le vent emporte mon cri vers le haut alors que nous tombons comme des pierres vers le sol. Je m'agrippe à Jason comme si ma vie en dépendait – ce qui, je crois, est le cas. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

Les lumières des douze étages que l'on passe à toute vitesse flashent devant mes yeux en une longue bande jaune. Mes cheveux s'échappent peu à peu de ma queue de cheval jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous libres et me fouettent le visage.

Et puis tout à coup, le calme.

La chute s'arrête avec beaucoup plus de douceur qu'escompté. J'ouvre un œil prudent, puis un autre, éberluée. Nous sommes suspendus dans les airs, au niveau du deuxième étage, dans la zone d'ombre entre deux rectangles de lumière.

Jason fait entendre un petit rire.

- Tu peux me relâcher un peu, tu sais. On dirait une moule accrochée à son rocher.

Je dessers mon emprise en grommelant pour cacher mon embarras. Mes mains moites collent un peu au tissu de sa veste. Je suis sûre que la trace de mes ongles est imprimée dans sa peau.

Nous commençons à monter doucement, à la verticale. Le seul fait de tenir Jason me permet de rester au même niveau que lui, comme si nos pieds reposaient sur une plateforme invisible. Quand nous avons dépassé la ligne des immeubles les plus bas, nous changeons de direction et suivons le flot des voitures. Assez curieusement, Jason semble suivre le tracé des rues, comme s'il y avait un risque pour nous de heurter quoique ce soit en dehors de la route.

Je jette un regard curieux et émerveillé autour de nous – mais pas en bas, ça, ça ne risque pas – et remarque que nous nous dirigeons tout droit vers l'est. _Il compte vraiment aller comme ça jusqu'à Long Island ?_ je me demande un peu sceptique. Ça m'a tout de même l'air de faire une trotte.

Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Il a l'air concentré mais paisible, comme si l'effort qu'il fournit n'est pas plus compliqué que de fixer un point au loin. Ses yeux ne cillent pas, braqués sur l'horizon, et je renonce à lui poser la bonne centaine de questions qui me passent par la tête.

Lorsque nous approchons de la périphérie de Manhattan, je remarque que notre vitesse accélère sensiblement, en même temps que baisse notre altitude. Nous finissons par presque frôle des pieds le toit d'un camion – presque. Au bout d'un moment, nous remontons légèrement alors que les voitures disparaissent à l'intérieur d'une grande gueule noire – un tunnel. Le Queens Midtown Tunnel, pour être précise, et si j'en crois le paysage.

L'asphalte cède brusquement la place à l'eau sous nos pieds. Jason prend un peu de hauteur, difficilement, et j'avoue que je n'en suis pas mécontente ; la vision de cette eau froide et noire étalée au-dessous de nous me dérange un peu.

Et puis, l'odeur est atroce.

Maintenant que nous avons quitté la chaleur des immeubles de pierre chauffés toute la journée par le soleil, et celle des pots d'échappement, l'air se fait plus frais. Je frissonne un peu. Je n'ai qu'un tee-shirt à manches longues sur le dos.

Jason ne parle toujours pas. Ça commence à devenir énervant. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, bouger les jambes ou lire. Evidemment, je ne peux faire aucun des trois.

Quoique…

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous suivez le tracé des routes ? je finis par demander quand on récupère notre camion à la sortie du tunnel. On vole. On pourrait couper tout droit.

Jason ne répond pas pendant un moment, se contentant d'accélérer l'allure. Je m'apprête à reposer ma question, persuadée qu'il ne m'a pas entendue à cause du vent qui nous siffle dans les oreilles quand il dit :

- Les courants.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à cause des courants d'air, crie-t-il pour que je l'entende. On ne vole pas comme Superman – pas vraiment. Je me sers des courants d'air ascendants crées par les voitures. En gros. Comme un planeur, si tu veux.

- Ah. D'accord.

Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu – il m'a perdue après "Superman". Ça désespère ma mère et fascine mon père, mais je suis nulle en physique. Je préfère la biologie, et, par-dessus tout, l'Histoire.

Le ruban noir de la route continue de défiler en dessous de nous. Maintenant que Jason l'a dit, ça paraît évident. Nous montons et prenons de la vitesse chaque fois que nous sommes au-dessus d'une voiture, et quand nous la perdons, nous perdons aussi quinze ou vingt centimètres de hauteur. Ça pourrait vite donner mal au cœur, mais j'ai l'habitude de prendre le bateau avec Dad et de supporter des maux de mers bien plus intenses.

Oh, attendez. Ce doit encore être un héritage de Papy Poséidon. Youpi.

Un peu plus tard, l'autoroute que nous suivons en croise une autre, et le changement nous oblige à ralentir au même titre que les voitures. C'est assez désagréable, d'avancer au coup par coup, même si je vois à l'expression concentrée de Jason qu'il tente le plus possible d'amortir nos soubresauts. Je jette un regard en bas. Il y a un monde fou qui se dirige vers l'est, tout comme nous. J'ai oublié qu'il s'agit des départs de vacances.

Foutus new-yorkais.

Enfin, le nœud se désengorge et nous reprenons notre route de façon (à peu près) ininterrompue. La campagne de Long Island, que je connais par cœur depuis le temps que je vais en vacances à Montauk avec mes grands-parents, est noire et monotone autour de nous, et le rythme des hauts et des bas de notre course finit par être si familier qu'il me berce doucement…

**Ω**

Un brusque ralentissement me réveille en sursaut. Je lève la tête, désorientée. Je suis toujours avec Jason, à travers la campagne.

Yep. Je viens de prouver qu'on peut s'endormir en plein vol, s'agripper à quelqu'un dans son sommeil _et _rester en l'air (et en vie).

Je ne vous conseille pas l'expérience. Vous savez, quand vous vous endormez n plein jour sans faire exprès, cette sensation de désorientation qu'on a ? Là, c'est un peu pareil, mais en plus flippant.

- Bien dormi ? demande Jason avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Um, oui, je balbutie en espérant de toutes mes forces que je ne lui ai pas bavé dessus dans mon sommeil.

Mon Dieu, pardon, _mes dieux_, ce serait la honte.

- Tant mieux, continue-t-il d'une voix que j'entends mieux, à présent qu'on a quitté l'autoroute et perdu de la vitesse. On devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

Je me redresse et gigote dans tous les sens pour voir où on est.

- Déjà ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Une heure, à peu près. Bon sang, tiens-toi tranquille ! Tu vas finir par tomber.

Je me fige aussitôt. Pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, j'entends ce que je crains : de la fatigue dans sa voix.

- Vous êtes fatigué ? je demande carrément.

- Non, ça va.

- Si, si, vous êtes fatigué. C'est pas pour avoir l'air de douter de vous, mais je préfèrerais que vous vous posiez _avant_ de vous écrouler.

Je l'entends rire au-dessus de ma tête, mais nos pieds touchent le sol peu après, pour la première fois en deux heures. Je pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement. J'ai peut-être réussi à m'endormir sous le coup de l'épuisement, mais je me rends compte en posant enfin les deux pieds sur le plancher des vaches que je suis restée crispée pendant l'intégralité du trajet. Sitôt que mes jambes ont arrêté de flageoler et que le sang y circule à nouveau, je fais quelques pas hésitants dans la direction où je pense trouver Jason, et je me prends un arbre.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. On est dans une forêt.

- Ouch, je murmure dans ma barbe en me frottant le nez – ça fait encore plus mal que la fois où j'ai foncé dans un poteau parce que je lisais en marchant.

- Ça va, Andy ? appelle Jason depuis quelque part derrière moi.

- Oui, oui, mon sac s'est cogné contre un arbre, je mens. Vous auriez de quoi nous éclairer ?

- Deux secondes… (Je l'entends fourrager dans ses poches.) Je dois avoir une torche quelque part. Ah, voilà.

Il y a un bruit de bouton et un mince rai de lumière apparaît à deux mètres de moi. Je me détourne de mon arbre, enjambe les ronces qui parsèment le sol et rejoins cette lumière bienvenue.

Je baisse ensuite les yeux sur ce que tient Jason à la main. Je me suis imaginée une lampe torche noire, fine, comme dans les films, de celles qu'on tient par-dessus son pistolet. Pas du tout. C'est une petite lampe jaune à dynamo achetée trois dollars chez Sport Authority, accrochée à un trousseau de clefs.

Ça paraît tellement… normal.

Jason se met en marche, m'empêchant de lancer la remarque certainement peu délicate qui me brûle les lèvres, et je le suis. Nous cheminons quelques (longues) minutes en silence, dans le bois, nous frayant un chemin trébuchant jusqu'à la route. Jason lance fréquemment des regards derrière son épaule, comme si nous étions suivis, mais il n'hésite pas une seule fois dans le trajet à suivre. Je traine des pieds dans son sillage sans faiblir.

C'est la première fois que je remarque sa courte épée dorée, qui pend à sa ceinture. Ça ne fait rien pour me rassurer. Je commence moi aussi à jeter des coups d'œil en arrière et à sursauter au moindre bruit.

- Quelque chose nous suit, ou quoi ? je finis par demander au bout d'un moment, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Oui, répond-il en scannant les alentours du regard. Je crois.

- Quoi ? Je disais ça pour rigoler.

- Eh bien, il faut s'y attendre, quand on est demi-dieu. Les monstres ne nous donnent pas de répit.

- Je ne suis pas une demi-déesse, je grommelle. Je suis une Lego ou je ne sais quoi.

- Legs, corrige-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Oui, ça. Mais quel est le problème avec les monstres ?

Il me jette un regard de biais.

- Ils sont dangereux. Ils peuvent nous tuer.

- Vraiment ? Ça, alors ! J'avais pas remarqué ! Mais, _pourquoi _?

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas expliqué ?

Je secoue la tête. Il pousse un soupir.

- Le but de l'existence de ces monstres, c'est de nous pourrir la vie. Ils sont nés du Tartare et des divinités primordiales du Chaos.

- Nyx, Erèbe, tous ceux-là ?

Son visage se durcit.

- Oui, tous ceux-là. Comment tu sais ça ?

J'envisage un instant de lui raconter l'histoire du _Dictionnaire_ et de toutes les soirées que j'ai passées à le compulser, mais je dis simplement :

- Mom.

Il comprend, et hoche la tête.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bref, les monstres, donc, sont souvent aux trousses des demi-dieux – et des Legs, maintenant. On produit une odeur particulière, apparemment, qui les attire.

- Une odeur ?

- Oui. On l'a toujours sur nous, mais elle s'estompe un peu quand on est entourés de mortels. Elle commence en général à se manifester vers onze ou douze ans.

- Mais je vais avoir quatorze ans en décembre, je m'inquiète. Et je vais entrer au lycée à la rentrée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se manifeste que maintenant ?

Jason prend un air faussement dégagé.

- Ça, il faut le demander à tes parents. Allez, viens.

- C'est encore loin ? je demande en trottant pour suivre son pas qui s'accélère.

- Tu vois le pin sur la colline, là-bas ?

- Oui.

Il est difficile à manquer. Nous sommes sortis de la forêt il y a une dizaine de minutes déjà, et depuis, le paysage est assez monotone. Il y a juste cet attroupement de collines à un bon demi-kilomètre de là, et l'arbre solitaire se dresse en plein contre la silhouette de la lune. Il ne manque plus que les hurlements des loups-garous.

Un grognement s'élève de la forêt au même moment. Jason et moi nous figeons. Je me retourne lentement. Le bruit semble venir de l'orée du bois dans lequel on s'est posés.

Jason est le premier à réagir vraiment.

- Styx ! jure-t-il tout bas (quelle sorte d'injure est-ce là ? Est-ce que je crie "Mississipi", moi ?). Ils nous ont sentis !

- Ils ? Qui ça, ils ?

Aucune réponse. Il éteint la lampe, à la place. Mais même sans, la nuit est assez claire pour que je distingue la tracé de la route que l'on suit depuis tout à l'heure. Il me fourre soudainement le trousseau de clefs auquel est attachée la lampe dans les mains.

- Cours ! me dit-il en me poussant vers la colline. Vers le pin. Une fois que tu l'auras passé, tu seras en sécurité.

- Et vous ?

- Je vais les retenir. (Son ton est confiant.) Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

Une forme, puis une autre, et une autre, s'est détachée de l'ombre de la forêt pendant qu'on parlait, et maintenant je distingue bien leurs trois silhouettes vaguement canines – comme cette camionnette-chien devant les grilles du collège, ce midi. Bon sang, ce midi seulement ?

Je considère un moment de désobéir à l'ordre donné, mais un regard à la taille de l'animal de tête qui se rue désormais vers nous, et à mes mains (presque) vides, et je tourne les talons. Je ne fais pas le poids. Et puis, si c'est pour faire comme toutes ces héroïnes de film débiles qui ne font jamais ce qu'on leur dit de faire et mettent tout le monde en danger, non merci. Je préfère courir.

Pour une fois, éclairée de la mince lumière de la lampe, j'avale les mètres sans trop de problèmes. Les cris de guerre de Jason derrière moi, les aboiements infernaux des chiens et les bruits de combat me donnent des ailes. Mes pieds dévalent le talus sur le bord de la route quand je coupe à travers la plaine pour arriver à la colline le plus vite possible. Peu à peu, les bruits s'estompent, mais c'est trop rapide pour que ce soit dû à la distance que je mets entre eux et moi. Je n'ose pas regarder en arrière, mais j'espère que c'est bien Jason qui a gagné le combat.

Je suis quasiment au pied de la colline, à une centaine de mètres du pin, quand il me rattrape, à mon grand soulagement.

- Je les ai tous tués, halète-t-il en se positionnant à mes côtés. Mais je crois qu'il y en a d'autres qui sont en chemin.

Juste à ce moment-là – décidemment, aujourd'hui on n'arrête pas avec les supers timings –, retentissent d'autres aboiements furieux d'une deuxième fournée de chiens. Ils se rapprochent considérablement, bien plus vite que les premiers. Je pâlis et essaye d'accélérer.

- Continue, me presse Jason en s 'arrêtant, l'épée dégainée encore une fois. Mais éteins la lumière.

Encore une fois, j'obtempère. La peur me glisse le long de la gorge et me noue le ventre. Je commence à monter une pente douce, trébuchant dans les hautes herbes. Je tombe plusieurs fois, mais pas une je ne m'arrête complètement : je me traine à quatre-pattes avant de me relever, quand il le faut.

Je dois être au milieu du chemin quand je me prends le pied dans un terrier de lapin – ou un trou creusé là par un nostalgique de la plage. Je m'effondre la tête la première.

- Ah ! je ne peux m'empêcher de crier en me réceptionnant.

Ma main gauche a heurté quelque chose – une sorte de pierre coupante ou un objet du même genre. Mes doigts m'élancent bizarrement, et je sens quelque chose de chaud me couleur le long de la paume. J'ai du me couper là où mes jointures ont frappé la pierre.

Je veux me relever, mais mon pied est toujours coincé dans son trou ridicule, et plus je m'acharne pour l'en retirer, plus je me tords la cheville.

Une explosion de bruit me fait m'interrompre. Venant du haut, d'abord. Je lève les yeux vers le pin. Là, se découpant sur la luminosité de la lune, deux silhouettes trapues viennent d'apparaître. C'est celle de gauche, la plus grande, qui a poussé le cri.

J'espère vivement que c'est la sécurité dont a parlé Jason, parce que tous les deux dévalent la pente à notre rencontre.

Au même moment, l'intéressé pousse un cri de son combat au bas de la colline :

- Andy ! Y en a un qui vient vers toi.

Je tourne vivement la tête. Effectivement, un gros chien de la taille d'un petit 4x4 s'est détaché du groupe qu'attaque Jason et court vers moi.

J'écarquille de grands yeux, et tire un peu plus sur ma jambe. Mauvaise idée. _Crac_. Ce simple bruit me fait arrêter net. Mon pied forme un angle bizarre avec ma jambe. Et ça me fait _mal_.

_Bravo, Andy._

Quelle idiote. Je viens de me casser la cheville, toute seule, comme une grande. Alors qu'un Monstre Non Identifié court vers moi à toute allure.

Incapable de bouger, j'étends les bras autour de moi, à la recherche de tout et n'importe quoi qui puisse me sortir de ce mauvais pas (ah, ah). Il y a bien mon sac à dos qui est tombé en même temps que moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en servir efficacement, allongée à terre comme je le suis. De toute façon, il a roulé trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre.

Le monstre se rapproche.

Mes doigts ensanglantés heurtent quelque chose de métallique qui cliquète quand je m'en saisis. Le trousseau de clefs ! La lampe, surtout. De toute façon, le chien sait déjà que je suis là. Quel mal peut faire un peu de lumière ? Je presse le bouton au moment où le chien bondit sur moi.

Je règle la luminosité au maximum, et essaye de diriger le faisceau le plus haut possible. Je suis récompensée par le brusque glapissement que pousse le monstre, et le soudain écart qu'il fait, au dernier moment.

La lumière de la lampe accroche un éclat métallique en redescendant. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde de plus près. Oui. C'est bel et bien une épée qui gît, abandonnée, dans l'herbe de la colline.

_Stock._ Le bruit me fait relever la tête. _Stock_. _Stock_. Le chien semble danser sur place alors que pleut des flèches autour de lui. Un coup d'œil m'apprend ce que je pensais : c'est l'une des deux silhouettes qui bande son arc tout en courant vers moi.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. D'un coup de queue, le chien balaie le dernier trait, et la silhouette continue de courir, le carquois vide.

Je m'oblige à me détourner du spectacle, et repose le rayon lumineux sur l'épée prise dans la mousse. Je sais la poignée d'une main, tendue vers l'avant de façon bizarre, et tire comme je peux pour dégager l'arme. C'est plus vite dit que fait. Je dois m'acharner pendant plusieurs instants qui me semblent durer des heures pour qu'en fin elle s'arrache à la terre avec un grand bruit de déchirure.

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier victoire. Le sol vibre contre ma joue droite, m'indiquant un peu inutilement que le chien s'avance – se rue – vers moi.

- Non ! j'entends une voix crier, derrière moi. Attention !

Trop tard. Le monstre est sur moi. Mais moi aussi, je suis prête. Une brusque décharge d'adrénaline court dans mon corps, et je remarque pour la première fois que la boule glacée de la peur a disparu. A la place, une énergie nouvelle me fait soulever l'épée à deux mains, ignorant le sang qui rend la garde glissante, et la diriger droit vers le poitrail de la bête, qui n'a le temps de ne rien voir venir.

Elle finit son saut pour me plaquer au sol (où je suis déjà) et… disparaît avec un joli _pouf !_

Je cligne des yeux, ce qui s'avère être une grave erreur. Une épaisse couche de sable à gros grain explose dans l'air – je crois que c'est censé avoir été le chien – et se dépose partout autour de moi. Y compris _sur_ moi.

La poussière me rentre dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche, et j'ai la désagréable impression de m'étouffer avec du souffre.

Je lâche l'épée dans l'herbe à côté de moi et roule sur le côté pour échapper au dernier nuage de particules qui flotte encore dans l'air. Je tousse et crache pour me débarrasser du goût, laisse mes yeux pleurer pour évacuer le sable qui a pénétré dans mes yeux.

Il n'a pas dû s'écouler une minute depuis que je suis tombée.

Les gardes s'approchent enfin. Ils sont vêtus d'armures à l'ancienne et de casques qui leur donnent une apparence trapue et androgyne, mais, à la lumière de la dynamo, je peux voir que l'archer est en fait une archère.

Ils se penchent vers moi.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, dit le garçon comme si je n'étais pas là. Je vais aider en bas.

Elle _te dit merde, connard_, je pense très fort. Je l'aurais dit si j'avais été en mesure d'utiliser mes cordes vocales, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- D'accord, répond la fille.

Elle s'accroupit près de ma jambe, et l'autre disparaît de mon champ de vision.

- Qu'est-ce que…, j'arrive à croasser.

- Chut. Tu es en état de choc. C'est rien. Ça va passer. (Elle me regarde dans les yeux, une main sur mon pied, avant d'ajouter :) Attention, ça _peut_ faire mal.

Elle extirpe ma cheville du trou d'un coup net et habitué, et c'est comme si elle m'appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc sur le pied.

Je crie, et je m'évanouis.

* * *

**Maintenant commence la partie intéressante... Au chapitre suivant apparaîtront les OCs que vous avez créés!**

**R&R!**

**Cath.**

**P.S.: j'ai posté un sondage sur mon profil concernant une nouvelle histoire que je pourrais écrire (sans que ça n'interfère avec l'édition de celle-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas) et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Ce serait sympa si vous y jetiez un œil! **


	6. La couleur du cheval blanc de Chiron

**Place au chapitre 6! Vous êtes contents, hein ? **

**J'ai réussi à éditer plus tôt parce que, de un, ce chapitre est important (comme tous) mais pas capital pour la suite de l'histoire, et que je commence sérieusement à culpabiliser de vous faire attendre une semaine entre chaque _update_, d'autant que pour l'instant, l'histoire stagne un peu. De deux, je le poste pendant le trou qui devrait être mon cours de latin, et notre TPE a connu une avancée assez inattendue et bénéfique, donc voilà. **

* * *

Je me réveille au son d'un claquement de sabots contre un sol de bois. Un bref instant, je me crois de retour aux écuries de Central Park, où je montais avant d'arrêter il y a deux ans. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça : ce sur quoi je suis allongée est bien plus doux que n'importe quelle botte de foin.

Je cligne des yeux, luttant contre la clarté qui m'aveugle. Quand mon regard s'adapte enfin, je re-cligne des yeux, cette fois de surprise. La dernière chose que j'ai vue, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était le visage obscur de la fille qui m'a dégagé – et définitivement cassé – la cheville.

La garde s'est transformée en ventilateur, dont les pales balayent paresseusement le plafond. L'ampoule, au centre, est allumée et dispense une faible lumière, néanmoins suffisante à m'éblouir passagèrement.

Je me redresse en position assise. Je suis sur un lit tendu de blanc, dans une grande pièce blanche elle-même – une infirmerie. Tout ce qui n'est pas blanc est en bois : le sol, les lits, le plafond. A ma gauche, une grande porte vitrée donne sur une sorte de terrasse ou de galerie, et un vend chaud entre à flots par la porte entrouverte, faisant s'agiter les rideaux. Il règne sur la pièce une sorte de calme féérique qui me donne envie de m'allonger dehors et de regarder les étoiles – ce qui est totalement inhabituel pour moi.

Mon regard finit son tour de pièce et va se poser sur ce qui est directement à ma gauche.

Je manque de tomber du lit.

A côté de moi, il y a un homme qui n'en est pas complètement un. Je veux dire que jusqu'à la taille, c'est un homme comme on en rencontrerait volontiers dans une bibliothèque : la cinquantaine, les cheveux bruns mais s'éclaircissant sur le dessus, avec une épaisse barbe brune un bataille. Il porte une veste en tweed toute effilochée. On dirait un ancien prof, le genre de type un peu ennuyant qui me donne invariablement envie de dormir en classe. Mais en dessous… il a un corps de cheval. Blanc.

Je me reprends avec difficulté et essaye de fermer ma bouche béante. Mes yeux remontent depuis ses jambes avant jusqu'à son visage, et ils ne cessent de faire des allers-et-retours jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ses yeux bruns, chauds et profonds, comme s'ils avaient des milliers d'années.

Oh, attendez. Ce mec n'est pas normal. Donc il sort tout droit d'un mythe grec. Il doit être bien plus âgé que ça.

- Bonjour, Andy, dit-il calmement et gentiment. Je m'appelle Chiron.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à connaître mon nom, en ce moment ? Mais mon attention ne se focalise pas vraiment sur ses paroles.

- Bonjour, dis-je prudemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans son attitude, ou dans ses paroles, me donne envie de redresser le dos et de l'appeler "monsieur". Euh, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous êtes vraiment…

- Un centaure ? (Ses grands yeux pétillent de malice.) Allons, Andy. Après tout ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, tu en doutes toujours ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Vous avez dit que vous vous appelez Chiron ? Comme dans les mythes ?

Il soupire. J'imagine qu'il a dû avoir cette conversation des centaines de fois.

-Oui. Et non, je ne suis pas mort. L'immortalité a souvent cet effet sur les gens. Bien. J'imagine que tu as pas mal de questions à poser. Viens avec moi.

Je commence à me lever et grimace quand je soulève ma cheville gauche. Chiron s'en aperçoit et s'empresse de m'immobiliser.

- Ah ! Attends. J'avais oublié. Tiens, prends ça.

Il me verse un grand verre d'une sorte de liquide épais et doré comme du miel et me le tend.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande en inspectant le contenu du verre.

- Du nectar. La boisson des dieux. Ça possède de grandes qualités curatives pour les demi-dieux. Mais en trop grande quantité, ça peut te brûler de l'intérieur. Donc fais attention.

J'attrape le verre dans ma main droite – la gauche m'élance toujours, même si elle ne saigne plus. Je vois mal comment du miel liquide pourrait aider ma cheville cassée, mais j'y trempe mes lèvres quand même.

Je me surprends à tout boire d'une traite. Malgré la fraîcheur qu'a le verre contre ma peau, le nectar est chaud. Je le sens descendre dans mon ventre, le long de ma gorge. Curieusement, ça n'a pas le goût sucré et sirupeux que j'attendais, mais la saveur chaude et vanillée des pancakes de mon père – le seul mets qui le tienne devant les fourneaux, incapables comme nous sommes tous les trois de cuisiner.

Je ferme les yeux et pour un peu je me retrouverais chez moi, dans la cuisine confortable avec Dad qui me laisse – honneur suprême – cuire la pâte et Mom assise à la table, en train de taper sur son ordinateur.

Je rouvre les yeux. Le verre est vide, le vent chaud entre toujours par la fenêtre et Chiron me regarde avec un petit sourire un peu triste, comme s'il savait ce que je viens de penser.

Encore une fois, il est âgé de plus de trois mille ans. Peut-être qu'il le peut vraiment.

Il reprend le verre de mes mains lâches, le repose sur la table de nuit.

- Essaie de te lever, maintenant.

J'obéis. Je passe la jambe gauche au-dessus du lit, m'assied au bord du matelas, pose les pieds à terre. J'appuie un peu. Rien. Je me lève – toujours rien.

Je lève la main gauche : les coupures ont déjà disparues. Je suis prête à parier que les entailles sur ma gorge se sont elles aussi refermées.

Rien à dire, le miel magique marche vraiment.

Je fais quelques pas pour essayer. Je sens vaguement un petit tiraillement, comme si je m'étais simplement tordu la cheville sur des pavés, puis, à mesure que je me dirige vers la porte, il disparaît.

Le bruit des sabots de Chiron me poussant à avancer, j'ouvre la porte et sors. Je me retrouve dans une sorte de salle de repos, avec canapé, table de ping-pong, et un jeu de fléchettes abandonné. Il y a trois personnes dans la salle – Jason, affalé dans un canapé, un verre identique à celui que je viens de boire dans la main, et les deux gardes, qui ont en fait l'air d'avoir mon âge.

Tous trois tournent la tête au bruit de la porte. Jason a l'air parfaitement bien. Je ne vois aucune blessure visible sur ses bras nus ou son visage, mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que son verre de nectar soit presque vide.

- Et voici la reine du jour ! s'exclame-t-il en se dévissant le cou pour me voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Je n'ai plus du tout mal à la cheville.

La fille-garde a un sourire désolé.

- Désolée, dit-elle justement. Ton pied était déjà cassé, et j'avais besoin de te transporter rapidement.

- C'est pas grave, je la rassure. Vraiment.

Nos regards se croisent, et je remarque pour la première fois la couleur surprenante de ses yeux – ils sont doré foncé, avec des petits éclats plus clairs qui les rend si vivants. Ses yeux semblent un peu bridés, et son visage garde encore les stigmates d'un métissage asiatique. Ses longs cheveux sont à peine ondulés, pour ce que je peux voir de sa queue de cheval, mais sa peau foncée est aussi le signe de sang africain. Ça lui donne un aspect exotique très beau, mais avec son jean boueux, son plastron de bronze et la courte épée dorée qui pend à sa ceinture, elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à laquelle se frotter. Pourtant, elle me sourit avec gentillesse.

Le deuxième garde est debout dans un coin. Je sais que c'est un garçon, mais c'est à peu près tout – il a gardé son casque sur la tête, contrairement à sa coéquipière. Il a croisé les bras, et garde un silence maussade avec obstination.

Chiron suit mon regard et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Andy, je te présente Aurora Zhang et Logan Grace, dit-il en m'indiquant les deux ados. Logan, Aurora, voici Andrea Jackson.

Aurora se lève, pose le casque cabossé qu'elle tient à la main sur la table de ping-pong et vient me serrer la main, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

- Ravie de faire faire ta connaissance, dit-elle. Enfin, officiellement du moins. Mes parents sont des amis des tiens. Et tu peux m'appeler Rory.

J'hoche la tête, un peu perdue.

- Moi aussi. Et c'est Andy.

- Cool. (Elle se tourne vers Chiron, la main encore agrippée à mon poignet.) Je peux peut-être lui montrer où dormir ? suggère-t-elle.

Le centaure hoche la tête.

- Bien entendu. Le bungalow numéro trois pour ce soir, pas besoin de réveiller les Athéna. A demain, Andy.

Elle m'entraîne avant que je puisse dire un mot. Nous sortons sur la galerie qui entoure la maison et descendons les trois marches qui mènent à un chemin de terre. Je me retourne un instant. La maison a l'air d'un corps de ferme, peint en bleu ciel, pour ce que je peux en voir à la lumière de la lampe accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Il y a trois étages, dont un grenier. Derrière, on peut entendre les vagues de l'Atlantique qui s'écrasent sur la plage.

Je me retourne vers Rory qui m'attend sur le chemin. Il n'y a pas d'autre source lumineuse que la lanterne et les fenêtres éclairées de la maison, mais la lune éclaire suffisamment le gravier blanc pour voir où poser les pieds.

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, m'annonce Rory. Nos parents sont amis depuis des années, mais ils ont dû arrêter de se voir il y a une quinzaine d'années.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu demandes directement à tes parents.

C'est la deuxième fois en une soirée qu'on me répond ça.

- Et Logan ? je demande la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

- Quoi, Logan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est toujours aussi silencieux ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me détestait. Il n'a même pas eu l'air de reconnaître ma présence.

- Oh. (Elle hausse les épaules.) C'est rien, ça. C'est un connard.

Je dois me contenter de cette réponse.

- Mais… C'est le fils de Jason, non ? Ils ont le même nom.

- Oui, son fils aîné. Tu rencontreras certainement ses frères et sœurs, en même temps que les autres Legs, demain. On est tous assez proches. Tu es un peu la dernière pièce du puzzle, si tu veux.

Nous arrivons au même moment à un grand espace dégagé sur lequel s'élève une vingtaine de bâtiments en forme de fer à cheval avec deux ailes latérales. Ça fait comme cette lettre grecque, là… Ah, oui, un oméga. L'espace au centre est vide il n'y a qu'un grand feu au milieu de la pelouse, qui illumine doucement l'endroit. Rory le traverse de part en part, en piétinant allègrement la pelouse qui serait, j'en suis sûre, marquée interdite dans n'importe quel parc du monde, et se dirige vers le bungalow au fond à gauche. A la lumière du brasier derrière nous, je peux voir que les habitations devant lesquelles nous passons sont toutes un peu plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres. Celle devant laquelle nous nous arrêtons est une grande construction en pierre grise, basse et longue.

- Le bungalow trois, m'annonce Rory en poussant la porte sur laquelle le numéro est peint. Réservé aux descendants de Poséidon. Fais comme chez toi.

J'entre. L'intérieur du bungalow est noir, mais pas froid. Mes doigts cherchent et trouvent l'interrupteur du plafonnier, et l'endroit prend aussitôt un air accueillant. Les murs sont gravés de scènes sous-marines, il y une fontaine d'eau qui répand une odeur salée, un grand bouclier rond accroché au mur. Du plafond pendent plusieurs mobiles constitués de chevaux hippocampes et autres animaux relatifs à Poséidon, tous des merveilles d'orfèvrerie. Au pied de l'un des trois lits superposés, mon sac m'attend.

Je fais quelques pas, puis me retourne vers Rory. Elle est restée sur le seuil de la porte, adossée au chambranle.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ? je demande.

- Il y a longtemps, après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, les Trois Grands – Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès – ont conclu le pacte de ne plus avoir d'enfants – ça causait trop de dégâts, et il y avait une Prophétie concernant un descendant de ces dieux qu'ils préféraient ne pas voir s'accomplir.

- Mais mon père a dit qu'il était un fils de Poséidon.

- C'est le problème. Zeus a été le premier à briser la promesse, et il a eu des enfants, sous sa forme grecque _et_ romaine : Thalia Grace, et son frère Jason, qui t'a amenée ici. Ensuite Poséidon est tombé amoureux de ta grand-mère.

- Sally ?

L'idée me paraît bizarre, mais pourtant, c'est logique. Dad n'a pas vingt-six génitrices.

- Apparemment, continue Rory. Bref, Hadès… Eh bien, c'est plus compliqué, mais deux de ses enfants, Nico di Angelo et Hazel Levesque, ma mère, sont encore en vie.

- Donc la promesse n'a servi à rien, je commente.

- Exactement. Du coup, après seconde Titanomachie, qu'annonçait la prophétie et dont ton père a été le héros, et je te passe les détails, ton père a demandé aux dieux d'annuler la promesse sur le Styx, qui rendait l'existence des enfants des Grands Trois encore plus difficile.

- Mon _père _? je répète en écho. Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ?

J'ai du mal à m'imaginer mon père en pleine guerre. Ma mère, oui, à la rigueur. Mais Dad… On parle d'un homme qui m'a fait raté l'école parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire des pancakes mangeables. A trente-cinq ans.

Je secoue la tête, et reviens au sujet qui m'occupe.

- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi le bungalow trois est vide, dis-je. Au contraire.

- Ah, oui. Et bien, disons que le poids de la promesse est resté sur les esprits. Et puis, Héra, Amphitrite et Perséphone en ont profité pour manifester leur mécontentement. Depuis, disons qu'ils se tiennent à carreau.

Je digère l'information. Je sens que je suis peu à peu en train de pénétrer un monde étrange, à part, et dans lequel, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, j'ai une place. Je ne sais encore quoi, de l'excitation ou de l'appréhension, gagne la bataille dans mon esprit.

C'est probablement un match nul.

Rory me considère un instant, puis, comprenant sans doute mon trouble, se décolle du chambranle en disant :

- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. Je viendrai te chercher demain pour le petit-déjeuner. Si tu me cherches, je serai juste à côté, au numéro cinq. Bonne nuit !

Et avec ça, elle part. Je me retrouve seule au milieu de la pièce. Mais je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise. Avec les mobiles, le bouclier, toute la décoration très personnelle rend l'endroit accueillant, comme en attente de quelqu'un pour l'habiter.

Je marche jusqu'au lit, attrape mon sac et le pose sur le matelas. La première chose qui en tombe quand je l'ouvre est le _Dictionnaire_. Je souris. Il va me servir, et pas qu'un peu. Je le pose sur la table de nuit, et, en faisant le contraire du conseil de Rory de faire comme chez moi, je range les vêtements que j'ai emportés dans l'armoire. Je m'apprête à en refermer les battants lorsque mon regard accroche quelque chose de blanc, glissé entre le bas et le battant du fond de l'armoire.

C'est un papier – non, une photo. Une bête photo 10x15 en papier glacé, sur laquelle deux adolescents sont assis côte à côte sur la plage. Un garçon et une fille, tous deux âgés peut-être de seize ou dix-sept ans. La fille est blonde, grande, et porte un tee-shirt orange un peu défraîchi. On ne voit pas bien ses yeux, parce qu'elle une main en visière, pour se protéger du soleil. Elle sourit à l'appareil.

C'est Mom.

Je sais, ou plutôt j'ai deviné, que mes parents sont tous les deux allés à la Colnie, mais en voir la preuve en image, c'est assez frappant.

J'inspecte le garçon assis à côté de Mom. C'est Dad, assurément. Je ne le vois que de profile, et un peu flou, car il a été surpris en train de parler à quelqu'un hors cadre, mais je reconnais tout de suite ses cheveux. Ils sont noirs et indisciplinés, et j'en sais quelque chose – j'ai les mêmes.

Les couleurs de la photo sont un peu fanées, mais elle semble si vivante, qu'avec le glouglou de la fontaine dans son coin et l'odeur légèrement iodée qui règne dans le bungalow, je m'y croirais presque.

Je baisse la photo et regarde autour de moi. Rory a dit que c'était le bungalow destiné aux enfants et descendants de Poséidon. Dad a forcément habité là, lui aussi.

Mes parents n'ont jamais beaucoup parlé de leur enfance. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi – du moins, j'en sais une partie. La réponse de Jason et celle, identique, de Rory résonne à mes oreilles : _demande à tes parents_.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont caché d'autre ?

Je jette un regard à ma montre. Minuit sept. Il faudrait que je dorme. Mom et Dad ne devraient pas tarder à arriver en voiture, et je les verrai demain matin.

Et j'aurai quelques questions à leur poser.

* * *

**... Eh oui, Andy. On a tous des questions à poser. **

**Dans mon cas, ce serait plutôt des prières que je voudrais faire : **

**1) ****Encore une fois, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment que vous passiez sur mon profil et que vous jetiez un œil sur le sondage que j'y ai mis. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais j'aimerai savoir si ça vaut le coup de poursuivre mon idée de guide pour l'écriture de fanfics. **

**2) ****R&R ! Vous êtes tellement géniaux que vous le faites à chaque fois, et vous savez ce qu'on dit : jamais cinq sans six !**

**Cath. **


	7. De la dangerosité des forges

**Et voici le chapitre 7! Z'êtes contents, hein ? L'histoire commence à prendre vraiment forme - elle n'était pas censée traîner autant dans les premiers chapitres, désolée. **

**Mini-disclaimer : je ne possède pas le personnage de Théo, créé pour cette histoire par Les 3 Magnifiques. **

* * *

Je me réveille quelques secondes plus tard – ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai – au bruit insistant de quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte. Je me redresse dans mon lit, l'esprit embrumé. Il me faut un moment pour me rappeler où je suis.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. La Colonie. Le bungalow trois.

Les coups se font toujours entendre à la porte. J'attrape un jean et l'enfile par-dessus mon tee-shirt de pyjama. Réprimant un bâillement, je fais trois pas vers la porte quand elle s'ouvre à la volée.

- Salut ! lance Rory qui en a dû en avoir marre de tambouriner. Bien dormi ?

Je grommelle quelque chose de vaguement intelligible.

- T'as une tête affreuse.

- Merci…

Je me dirige vers le miroir. Effectivement, j'ai les cheveux dans tous les sens et des cernes marqués. Je passe les doigts dans ma crinière brune – heureusement que je n'ai pas les cheveux aussi bouclés que Mom, j'ai plutôt hérité des ondulations légères de Sally – et, devant le manque d'efficacité de mon geste, je pêche ma brosse dans mon sac.

Rory secoue la tête en souriant et pose sur le lit une sorte de tas orange avec lequel elle est entrée.

- Le tee-shirt orange de la Colonie, me dit-elle. Je t'en ai apporté quelques uns. Tu es censée le porter tous les jours.

Je la remercie. Je ne sais pas si c'est Chiron qui m'a assignée à elle parce que nos parents se connaissent, mais depuis le début, elle semble sincèrement concernée par mon intégration dans ce monde étrange et bizarre.

- Quel est le programme ? finis-je par demander.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Chiron veut te voir avant le déjeuner. Tu pourras faire la connaissance des enfants des Sept – on est tous les huit assez proches. Ensuite, on te montrera proprement la Colonie, avec toutes les explications dont tu as besoin.

Je souris. J'adore recevoir des explications, autant que je déteste être dans le noir à propos de quelque chose.

- Au fait, ajoute Rory au bout d'un moment, tes parents sont arrivés hier soir. Je dormais déjà, mais je les ai croisés ce matin. Ils sont… intéressants.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dis-je en riant.

- Je crois qu'ils ont passé toute la nuit avec Jason et Piper, continue Rory. Maman et Papa vont être hyper déçus d'être resté à la Nouvelle-Rome.

- Qui sont les Sept, exactement ? je demande en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire pour m'en servir de paravent.

- Après la guerre des Titans, dont je t'ai parlé, Gaïa, leur mère, a décidé qu'elle allait elle aussi ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice, et elle a commencé à se réveiller.

- Encore une guerre ? je devine en passant mon tee-shirt de pyjama par-dessus ma tête.

Fidèle à mon habitude, je le jette en boule sur le lit.

- Ouais. La guerre des Géants, la deuxième Gigantomachie…

- Seconde, je corrige en enfilant un des tee-shirts orange.

- Quoi ?

- Deuxième implique une notion de continuité – au moins un troisième élément derrière. Seconde montre que c'est la dernière du genre. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux dire Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et seconde Gigantomachie.

Je ne la vois pas, mais je suis sûre que Rory lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, seconde, si tu veux. Bref, la Prophétie concernant cette guerre concernait sept demi-dieux, au même titre que ton père était le héros de la première.

- Et ce sont qui, exactement ? Mes parents, les tiens, Jason…

- Sa femme Piper et Léo Valdez, complète Rory. En fait, Léo est le seul à s'être marié en dehors des demi-dieux.

- Il a une femme mortelle ?

Je referme les battants de l'armoire et m'assieds sur mon lit pour attacher mes sandales.

- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est Calypso. C'est compliqué mais maintenant, elle n'est plus immortelle. Tu sais quoi ? se dépêche-t-elle d'ajouter en me voyant prête à poser mille questions. Tu lui demanderas exactement ce qui s'est passé quand tu la verras, ok ?

- D'accord. (Je me lève.) Bon, on a pas quelqu'un à voir ?

**Ω**

La Colonie, de jour, a l'air encore plus bizarre que de nuit. Les bungalows, qui j'imagine ont été bâtis selon les personnalités de chaque dieux, forment un ensemble _vraiment_ hétéroclite. Le numéro sept est si lumineux, doré et _palpitant_ que je dois en détourner le regard immédiatement, et j'en garde des points noirs devant les yeux pendant une bonne minute. Le onzième, de son côté, me fait vraiment penser à une cabine de vacances un peu décrépie. La peinture brune s'écaille misérablement et la seule décoration est un caducée accroché au-dessus de la porte.

Beaucoup de demi-dieux que nous croisons nous lancent un regard curieux et interrogatifs, et la plupart semble se diriger ou revenir d'une sorte de terrasse ornée de colonnes mais sans toit d'où s'échappent de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture.

Je me sens saliver. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis le nectar d'hier, et la faim commence à sérieusement se faire sentir.

Rory ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Elle continue imperturbablement son chemin en direction de la maison d'hier, répondant aux saluts par des appels criés de loin. Je dois trotter nerveusement pour rester sur ses talons, et ça contrarie fortement mon désir de regarder partout avec de grands yeux. Il y a vraiment trop à voir, trop à entendre et trop à demander.

Aux abords du corps de ferme, que Rory semble appeler "la Grande Maison", l'agitation se calme un peu. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'emmène à l'intérieur, peut-être dans la salle où je l'ai rencontrée hier, mais à la place elle tourne à droite et suit la galerie qui semble faire le tour du bâtiment. Comme nous tournons à l'angle, j'entends soudain des voix, et je reconnais celle de Chiron au milieu de deux autres inconnues.

Le deuxième coin passé, nous nous retrouvons à l'arrière de la maison. Chiron est en effet là, devant une table, mais il n'est plus sous sa forme de centaure – il a les jambes prises dans un fauteuil roulant, avec sur les genoux une couverture à carreaux écossais, malgré la chaleur. Je fronce les sourcils, mais les autres personnes assises à la table attirent tout de suite mon attention.

A la gauche de Chiron, il y a un grand type blond platine avec des yeux gris si foncés et si semblables à ceux de Mom que je sais immédiatement qu'il est un enfant d'Athéna. Il a un visage carré, sérieux, mais ses doigts qui tambourinent contre son épée en bronze démentent son apparent calme. Il nous jette un regard en nous entendant arriver, et voir ces yeux si familiers sur un étranger me donne à la fois un sentiment de malaise et en même temps de réconfort. Dans toute cette folie grecque, il y a au moins une chose familière sur laquelle me rattacher.

Son regard semble me jauger, comme si je devais tuer un monstre à mains nues pour prouver ma valeur, et qu'il pesait mes chances.

L'autre type à la droite de Chiron relève aussi la tête à notre approche, en grommelant dans sa barbe. Il est grand, mais costaud. Son visage est rond et poupin, avec un nez rouge et de petits yeux bleus, injectés de sang. Je frissonne malgré moi. Ce type ne me dit rien de bon.

Il grogne en me voyant, le nez dans sa cannette de Coca Light.

- Et en voilà une autre, souffle-t-il d'un air exaspéré. On aurait pu croire qu'un suffirait, mais non ! (Il me fixe avec hargne.) Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de prendre part à cette mascarade, cette "bénédiction", il y a vingt-trois ans ? Hm ? Pour que tu finisses par te pointer ici comme tous les autres ?

- M. D… soupire Chiron en tentant de le calmer.

En vain. Il repousse sa chaise brusquement et vient me coller un doigt sous le nez.

- Je te préviens, sale rejeton de Jackson. A la _moindre_ contrariété… (Il claque des doigts.)

Je recule d'un pas, ahurie. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impoli et d'aussi _instable_ de toute ma vie.

Il pousse encore un autre grognement devant ma réaction, puis fait demi-tour et disparaît à l'intérieur de la Grande Maison par la porte fenêtre restée ouverte. Chiron le suit des yeux en soupirant. Je croise les bras pour ne pas montrer le léger tremblement qui agite mes mains. Ça ne devrait pas, mais cette conversation vient de me bouleverser pour la journée, je le sens.

A moins que j'obtienne des explications.

- Eh ben, commente Rory derrière moi, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

- Bien passé ? _Bien_ passé ? Ce type vient de m'insulter _et_ de me menacer ouvertement. Et je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

- Ah, oui, répond Chiron en ramassant des cartes à jouer étalées sur la table. Andy, tu viens de rencontrer notre directeur, Dionysos, bien qu'il se fasse plus couramment appeler M. D.

- Dionysos ? je répète, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la colère. Comme le dieu ?

- Tout à fait comme le dieu, marmonne le demi-frère de Mom dans son coin.

Je lui jette un regard. Je l'avais oublié.

- Assieds-toi, Andy, dit Chiron. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses. Rory, tu veux bien… ?

Elle hoche la tête et repart par où nous sommes venues. Je tire la chaise et m'asseois.

**Ω**

Le soleil tape fort sur la vallée où est nichée la Colonie quand Chiron s'arrête de parler, mais la galerie est couverte et nous ne ressentons pas trop la chaleur. Malgré tout, je suis contente de siroter mon Ice Tea et d'entendre les glaçons s'entrechoquer dans le verre (un satyre aux jambes de chèvres est venu me l'apporter au bout d'une heure ou deux).

Chiron prend une gorgée de son thé fumant – ce type est maso – et se rencogne dans sa chaise. Je médite tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur la Colonie, les dieux, les demi-dieux et tout le bataclan vieux de trois mille ans en silence.

Une ou deux minutes passent ainsi, et je bois une gorgée d'Ice Tea pour briser l'immobilité inconfortable. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Finalement, c'est Chiron qui me sauve – encore une fois.

- Bien, dit-il en remuant son breuvage. Maintenant que tu connais tout ce qu'il te faut connaître – ou à peu près – il faut que nous discutions d'un autre point important.

A ces mots, Oliver, le Conseiller en chef du bungalow des Athéna, se redresse et cesse de pianoter sur sa lame.

Ah. Je sais donc de quoi il s'agit.

- Nous avons en effet quelques petits problèmes d'organisation des bungalows depuis que la Colonie accueille des Legs, continue le centaure. Maintenant que les Legs descendent de deux dieux en même temps, il devient difficile de savoir dans quel bungalow les placer.

Il me jette un regard perçant.

- Mom dit que mes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore révélés…

- C'est justement le problème, dit Oliver. Ça pourrait être ça, ou ça pourrait être que tu tiens plus d'Athéna que de Poséidon, auquel cas tu pourrais n'avoir aucun pouvoir aquatique à révéler.

Je gigote dans ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre les deux. C'est un peu comme si on me demandait de faire le choix entre Mom et Dad. Ce n'est pas possible.

Oliver doit voir mon hésitation, car il ajoute, plein de bon sens :

- Ecoute. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Les pouvoirs des demi-dieux se manifestent généralement de façon plus visible dès qu'ils apprennent la vérité ; j'imagine que pour toi, c'est pareil : tu n'es que de la deuxième génération. On n'a qu'à attendre la fin de l'été : si tu ne montres toujours aucun signe de pouvoirs liés à Poséidon, tu viendras dans le bungalow six.

J'hoche la tête, Chiron approuve, et en moins de deux secondes, la question est réglée. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas arrivés là par hasard mais quant à savoir pourquoi, je ne saurais le dire.

Oliver se lève, nous souhaite une bonne journée et repart en trottant vers l'arène, apparemment pour y donner une leçon.

- En parlant d'armes…, commence tout à coup Chiron. Il t'en faut une.

- Ah bon ? Mais, euh, quel genre ?

Ses yeux pétillent.

- Eh bien, j'avais cru comprendre que tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal que ça avec une épée…

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester que je n'en ai jamais tenue une de ma vie, mais je la referme quand je le vois se pencher et attraper un paquet placé au sol, à côté des roues de son fauteuil. C'est un long paquet, enveloppé dans un tissu noir de protection. Chiron le pose sur la table. Seule la garde d'une épée dépasse, recourbée vers l'intérieur. En m'approchant, et malgré la boue et les saletés qui la recouvrent, je remarque que le pommeau à la forme d'une tête de cheval, son encolure en cou de cygne formant l'extrémité repliée. Elle brille d'un chaud éclat orangé – du Bronze Céleste, selon ce que m'a dit Chiron sur les armes de demi-dieux.

Je saisis un pan de tissu, et jette un regard interrogateur à Chiron.

- Vas-y, m'encourage-t-il.

Je l'ouvre lentement. Sur le drap repose une longue épée, nue. La lame, elle aussi, est dans un sale état. Le tranchant simple est tout émoussé – il manque carrément des bouts de métal. Des morceaux de boue séchée sont encore pris dans le fin trait d'incrustation qui suit la forme légèrement incurvée de l'épée – je crois qu'il est là pour renforcer la solidité de l'arme ou je ne sais quoi. Il est visible que la lame est censée aller en s'affinant vers le centre, puis repartir en une sorte de forme de feuille, mais même cette courbe est atténuée par l'usage.

Je la reconnais enfin.

- C'est l'épée d'hier ! je m'exclame en la prenant en main. Celle que j'ai trouvée sur la Colline.

- Oui, répond Chiron en faisant le tour de la table avec son fauteuil roulant. Logan l'a récupérée près de toi, hier.

- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était en si mauvais état, je remarque en approchant mon nez du métal.

- En effet. Elle est totalement émoussée. Il est étonnant que tu aies réussi à tuer ce Chien des Enfers, hier. (Il plisse des yeux.) Je me demande si…

- Si quoi ?

Je repose soigneusement l'épée sur son drap, toute émoussée quelle soit. Mais le centaure secoue la tête.

- Non, rien. Seulement des présomptions que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre. Est-ce que l'épée te plaît ?

Le changement de sujet n'est pas des plus discret, mais je laisse tomber et manifeste mon contentement.

- C'est bien. Tu devrais pourtant aller voir aux Forges – les Héphaïstos pourront te la remettre en état d'ici très peu de temps, je pense. Et tu devrais penser à lui donner un nom – les armes nommées ont souvent un potentiel plus important que les autres.

- Euh, d'accord.

Je suis en train d'arranger le tissu autour de l'épée pour la transporter sans risques quand j'entends des pas. Puis un appel :

- Andy !

Je tourne la tête si vite que je m'en fais mal au cou. _Enfin_.

- Dad ! j'appelle, simulant l'étonnement.

J'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras, lui voler ses clefs de voiture et exiger de rentrer à New-York _sur le champ_. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre-là.

Je veux dire, c'est sympa, ici. Mais c'est fou.

Mom apparaît derrière lui, la tête tournée vers l'arrière comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un dans son dos. Je me laisse étreindre un moment avant de me dégager.

- Jason nous a dit que le voayge s'était bien passé, remarque Mom.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, j'ironise en frottant inconsciemment mes jointures.

- C'est vrai ? Ah, cool ! s'exclame Dad. J'avais peur que tu tombes sur des Chiens des Enfers. Ce sont les pires, tu sais, ajoute-t-il comme une confidence. Très dangereux.

- Oh, ah, ah. Très drôle. (Je lève les yeux au ciel.) Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Hier soir. On est arrivés quelques heures après toi, mais tu dormais. Ce matin, on a rattrapé le temps perdu avec Piper et Jason.

Je m'apprête à poser la question cruciale qui me taraude depuis hier soir, mais le grognement de protestation qu'émet mon ventre oriente la conversation vers un tour encore plus intéressant.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé, au juste ?

Je fais semblant de compter sur mes doigts.

- Eh bien, pas ce matin, ni hier soir, et...

Dad m'interrompt en me prenant par les épaules.

- C'est rien, Andy. Ne tombe pas en hypoglycémie. Le mess n'est qu'à une centaine de mètres. Tu peux le faire.

- Dad...

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu as bien profité de la pizza de jeudi midi. Tu ne vas manger que des grillades et des légumes pendant deux mois.

- On ne peut pas se nourrir _exclusivement_ de pizzas toute sa vie, Cervelles d'Algues, fait remarquer Mom.

- "_Tu ne le sais pas tant que tu n'as pas essayé_", la cite-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Oh, la ferme.

Je secoue la tête. Ils sont irrécupérables.

Chiron choisit ce moment pour se manifester.

- Percy, Annabeth, appelle-t-il de derrière nous, il faut vraiment que je vous parle... Andy, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au mess te restaurer un peu ?

- D'accord.

- N'oublie pas l'épée.

Je la soulève de la table et la tient fermement entre deux mains avant de me retirer. Leur façon de me dire "va-t-en, conversation d'adultes" n'est pas _tout à fait_ au point.

Mon irritation se transforme en étonnement quand je remarque que Rory m'attend, installée sur les marches de la Grande Maison. Elle trace des motifs dans la terre sablonneuse avec une écharde arrachée à la rambarde et a un sandwich posé sur les genoux. Elle lève la tête à mon approche.

- Comment tu fais pour toujours te trouver là où je passe _au moment_ où j'y passe ?

- J'ai un don. (Elle jette l'écharde et se lève.) Faim ? demande-t-elle à son tour en me tendant le sandwich.

- Pas qu'un peu !

Je cherche à me caler l'épée emmitouflée sous le bras afin d'avoir les mains libres, mais après deux minutes de combat, Rory me prend l'arme des mains, me fourre mon déjeuner à la place et me fait le geste de la suivre.

- Viens, dit-elle. Tu peux manger en marchant, le déjeuner est fini depuis une demi-heure déjà.

- On a un but spécifique ? Parce que Chiron m'a dit de passer aux forges des Héphaïstos pour ça, dis-je en donnant un coup de menton en direction de l'arme – _mon_ arme.

- Je pensais te faire faire un tour de la Colonie, mais je suppose qu'on peut y faire un saut pour la déposer. Elle sera peut-être prête pour demain, si t'as de la chance.

- Ok.

Je finis le sandwich en deux secondes et nous empruntons un nouveau sentier de gravier. La Colonie semble bourdonner d'activité. Il y a des demi-dieux partout – dans les champs de fraises que nous longeons, sur un terrain de volley que nous longeons, faisant d'interminables allers-et-retours entre une sorte de haut bâtiment rond et l'oméga des bungalows.

Rory me mène jusqu'à un grand bâtiment de plein pied, bas de plafond. L'extérieur est entièrement en pierres grises, soutenues par des étais en bois apparents. il y a peu de fenêtres, et elles sont étroites, basses. Avant même que je puisse deviner la nature des objets suspendus devant la large porte d'entrée, le bruit qui en sort ne me laisse aucun doute quant à l'utilité de l'endroit – une forge. Des ouvertures s'échappent les bruits sourds du bois tapant contre du bois, mêlés aux sons plus aigus de l'acier martelé. D'une des fenêtre ouest s'échappe une longue traînée de fumée qui m'indique, malgré mes pauvres connaissances en la matière, que quelqu'un vient de tremper du métal en fusion.

Nous nous rapprochons.

A vingt mètres, je commence à sentir la fin – ou le début – d'une vague de chaleur qui nous frappe. A quinze, cette sensation commence à devenir inconfortable. A dix, je suis déjà en sueur. A cinq, un garçon trapu sort du bâtiment.

Son tee-shirt de la Colonie et son jean sont crasseux, noirs et troués, ses cheveux totalement décoiffés. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des trous dans sa coiffure.

On dirait qu'il vient de repousser une attaque d'acide.

Il plonge les mains les plus puissantes que j'ai jamais vues dans un seau d'eau posé près de la porte, les porte à son visage. Il ne s'interrompt pas quand Rory s'approche et demande :

- Théo est là dedans ?

Il se contente de hocher la tête, se frottant le visage comme pour se réveiller – ou se décrasser, je n'arrive pas à décider.

- Merci, appelle-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors que nous franchissons le seuil.

L'intérieur est encore plus époustouflant que l'extérieur. La chaleur nous – me – happe comme une vague suffocante. Elle semble douée d'une volonté propre, avec un but ultime : m'empêcher de respirer. Mon tee-shirt se trempe aussitôt de sueur, et je vois malgré la pénombre qu'il n'est pas le seul.

Rory fait son chemin à travers tous les établis qui sont installés dans la pièce comme aléatoirement. Il y a des fours, comme je m'y attendais, mais aussi des tas et des tas d'autres... _trucs_ totalement inédits dont je ne comprends pas l'utilité et dont la vue me fascine.

Je regarde autour de moi, suivant ma guide à travers le dédale d'outils, de plaques de métal et de machines qui jonchent le sol. Les étagères, ils connaissent pas, les Héphaïstos ? Apparemment, non.

Je fais tellement attention à ne rien renverser qui soit mécanique (je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus exaspérant pour le créateur de l'engin), que lorsque je manque de trébucher, ce n'est pas faute de me prendre les pieds dans des câbles mais dans _quelqu'un_.

C'est une petite fille. La couleur vive de son tee-shirt trop grand ressort bizarrement à côté du doux doré du petit crocodile de bronze qu'elle tient serré contre la poitrine.

- Oh, désolée, je m'excuse en lui mettant les deux mains sur les épaules pour la stabiliser.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec d'énormes pupille dilatées à cause du manque de lumière, glousse un coup et file vers la sortie sans demander son reste.

Je ne comprendrai jamais les enfants.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? marmonne Rory à côté de moi.

Debout comme elle l'est au milieu de l'atmosphère enflammée, les mains sur les hanches et son épée d'Or Impérial à la ceinture, on dirait une guerrière tout droit sortie de la couverture d'un livre de _fantasy_. Elle pose violemment l'arme qu'elle tient depuis tout à l'heure sur le seul établi vide qui se trouve à sa droite, faisant rebondir tout un ensemble de clous, et élève la voix :

- Théo ! _Théo_ ! Théophile Samuel _Valdez_ ! Je te jure que je vais...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il y a comme un souffle de vent au-dessus moi et quelque chose me tombe dessus. Quelque chose de grand, de lourd, et de forme _bien_ trop humanoïde à mon goût.

J'en tombe par terre, et comme la chose, la personne, est si près de moi, elle tombe avec moi. Ma tête, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, heurte violemment le sol, et j'en vois trente-six chandelles.

La personne et moi laissons échapper un "Ouch" de concert, et dès que ma vision me revient entièrement, je saisis la main tendue devant mon visage pour me relever.

- Ça va ? me demande une voix inconnue, mais pas vraiment inquiète. Désolé, vraiment. Je voulais pas t'atterrir dessus.

Je me remets sur pieds et vérifie que je n'ai rien de cassé. Ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement. Je lève ensuite les yeux sur la chose, je veux dire la personne... je veux dire le _garçon_ qui m'a sautée dessus.

Je n'ai pas à lever bien haut, ce qui est un soulagement. Depuis que je suis entrée, j'ai l'impression que j'ai rétréci au lavage. Mon assaillant doit avoir un an de plus que moi, peut-être, et bien que j'ai l'air de le faire passer pour un nain, en fait il doit être de taille normale. Il a la peau mate, lui aussi, mais moins brune que Rory. Plutôt comme s'il avait du sang espagnol, qui remonterait à quelques générations déjà. Il a des grands yeux bruns, et même s'il ne m'avait pas déjà rendue méfiante par son accueil, l'espèce d'étincelle qui brille dedans m'aurait mise sur mes gardes. Il n'a pas l'air fou, non. Seulement _trop _malicieux pour nos deux santés respectives (surtout la mienne).

- Hum, oui, ça va, je réponds.

- Parfait. Les Arès m'en voudraient si je t'amochais avant qu'ils essayent, me dit-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

Je ne partage pas son enchantement.

- Théo..., l'avertit Rory. Ne la terrorise pas dès son premier jour.

Il lève les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

- Bien, bien. Alors, Sleeping Beauty, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Sleeping Beauty ? je répète avant qu'elle ait pu répondre.

Elle soupire.

- Oui, comme le Disney, je sais, je sais.

- Le Disney ?

Ils échangent un regard.

- Andy, commence Théo comme si il parlait à une enfant, dis-moi que tu connais au moins la Belle au Bois Dormant de nom.

- Oui, je l'ai même vu quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Alors, tu dois savoir qu'elle s'appelle en réalité Aurora, non ? conclut-il avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage. Comme notre charmante amie ici présente ! D'où le Sleeping Beauty !

- Oh. (Mon regard passe d'un visage consterné à un sourire rayonnant.) Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton humour est _bel et bien_ plus que douteux.

Son sourire tombe à peine, mais il recommence à naître sur les lèvres de Rory.

- Elle a de la chance, me glisse Théo comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende. J'aurais pu penser à Mulan, en premier.

- J'aurais mille fois préféré, grogne Rory. Elle au moins, elle sait se servir d'autre chose que d'un fer à repasser.

- Tu t'y feras. (Il balaye l'argument d'un geste de la main.) Non, sérieusement, les filles. Je sais que je suis d'une compagnie exquise, mais j'ai pas tout l'après-midi.

Je ne relève même plus. Il a raison ; on se fait à son humour assez vite. J'imagine que c'est la loi de l'adaptation nécessaire à la survie.

Je suis injuste, parce que dès qu'on parle travail, à savoir la restauration de l'arme, son expression redevient sérieuse et concentrée. Rory donne des indications précises, lui les complète, et bientôt il se retrouve à m'annoncer :

- Elle devrait être prête pour demain matin, ou tard ce soir. Je suis censé m'occuper d'une armure salement amochée par le dernier Capture-l'Étendard, mais on me l'as toujours pas apportée, alors elle sera pas prioritaire.

- Très bien, approuve Rory. Je pensais lui faire faire une visite cet après-midi, et ne commencer les entraînements que demain.

- Entraînements ?

- Ça devrait le faire, répond-il en farfouillant dans une boîte à outils sans s'occuper de mon intervention. Où est-ce que je l'ai... Ah, la voilà.

Il sort de la boîte une sorte de petite plaquette noire, épaisse d'une dizaine de centimètres et d'allure spongieuse.

- Tend ta main droite, m'ordonne-t-il.

J'obéis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De quoi prendre la forme de ta main, pour ajuster la garde de ton épée. Il faut qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible.

- Oh, dans ce cas-là...

Je glisse ma main gauche à la place de la droite.

- Je suis gauchère, je précise assez inutilement.

**Ω**

Dix minutes plus tard, Rory et moi jaillissons hors de la forge, aussi irritées et transpirantes l'une que l'autre. Près de la porte, j'avise le seau encore plein d'eau et décide de suivre l'exemple du garçon de tout à l'heure. Je trempe mes mains dans le liquide merveilleusement frais et m'en asperge le visage, en en appréciant le contact sur ma peau surchauffée.

Du fond de la pièce enfumée, j'entends la voix amusée de Théo qui me lance un définitif :

- On se voit au dîner, Ariel !

Oh, oh, oh. Mais c'est la journée de la blague, aujourd'hui, dites-moi.

* * *

**Enfin, voici l'apparition du premier OC proposé par les lecteurs ! (merci à Les 3 Magnifiques ! J'espère que j'ai bien respecté le caractère... N'hésite pas à me dire si ce n'est pas le cas !)**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, autant vous le dire. Mais en même temps, c'était amusant, et je ne regrette pas les cinq autres essais que j'ai rejetés.**

**Ah, oui, dernière chose : j'ai (enfin) ouvert mon compte de beta-reader, qui était à l'origine de mon inscription sur le site. Je suis totalement dispo !**

**R&R et n'oubliez pas de passer voter au sondage sur mon profil si vous voulez que je publie un guide d'écriture pour une bonne fanfiction !**

**Cath. **


	8. Vingt mille mètres sous le lac

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Je sais qu'il est assez tardif, mais je viens à peine de le finir, alors que je suis dessus depuis sept heures ce matin (devinez qui a oublié de désactiver son réveil alors qu'elle est en vacances ?). C'est donc une version non-revisitée, mais j'en suis plutôt contente. **

**Bon, je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

- ... et là ce sont les douches, finit d'expliquer Rory en me menant devant un bâtiment cubique, fait de parpaings bruts.

Je lève un sourcil.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait des douches dans les cabines ?

- Maintenant, oui. On est trop dans chaque bungalow pour ne dépendre uniquement des douches communes. Mais elles sont encore en fonction ; parfois, on s'en sert.

La grimace qui orne son visage me fait comprendre qu'_on_ ne s'en sert pas pour faire flotter des canards en plastique dans le bain. Je verrais mieux des activités illégales, comme la revente des stocks de bonbons dont on m'a dit qu'ils sont en possession des Hermès, ou les combats de coqs.

Ah, non, mauvaise période. C'était à Rome, les combats de coqs.

- Bon, dit Rory. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Eh bien, on peut toujours aller s'entraîner, mais tu n'as pas d'épée. Le terrain de tir à l'arc est pris par une classe, Mick sera furieux qu'on empiète sur son terrain. On pourrait essayer le mur d'escalade, mais...

- Celui avec la lave ? Hum, non merci. J'aimerais finir ma première journée à la Colonie vivante, si c'est possible.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Hé ! Je t'ai montré la plage ?

Je secoue la tête, et bientôt nous voilà reparties en direction du nord. Tout en marchant, Rory me désigne discrètement les pensionnaires que nous passons. Je lève la tête vers le ciel. La journée a été très chaude, mais pas de façon désagréable, et la fin de l'après-midi approche. Le ciel vire au bleu moins intense, la lumière du soleil se fait plus discrète, plus triste.

Nous passons devant le lac pour remonter vers la plage. Les berges sont désertes, l'eau clapote doucement contre les piliers du ponton de bois. Tout est paisible, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un distinct _plouf !_ à deux mètres de moi. Je m'arrête un instant. Ça ne peut pas être un poisson, il n'y en a pas dans le lac. Je fronce les sourcils. Comment je sais ça, moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est important ?

Je laisse inconsciemment Rory derrière moi pour m'approcher de la jetée. Mes pas sur les planches, usées et trempées, font grincer le bois de façon sinistre. L'eau légèrement verte luit doucement sous les lattes mal jointes. Je m'approche du bout du ponton et m'accroupis.

Je sursaute violemment, réprimant un petit cri de surprise.

Un visage se tient à moins de cinq centimètres du mien.

Ce n'est pas un visage laid. C'est celui d'une jeune fille, peut-être une jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui flottent à la surface de l'eau. A travers la fine épaisseur d'eau qui nous sépare, sa peau prend un teint vert clair.

Je retombe en arrière, assise par terre, mais même de là je peux voir le visage de la jeune femme tourné vers le mien. Nos regards se croisent. Je ne lis aucune animosité dans le sien, juste une sorte de curiosité aimable, mais il semble me jauger. Comme si je n'étais qu'un cochon d'Inde dans une cage d'exhibition et qu'elle attend de voir quels tours je sais faire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? je chuchote en ne la quittant pas du regard.

Elle sourit avec espièglerie. Elle pose l'index en travers de ses lèvres, m'imposant effectivement le silence, puis agite lentement un doigt, comme pour me dire de m'approcher. Sans réfléchir, je me relève sur mes genoux, prends appuis sur mes mains et me penche vers elle à nouveau. Elle continue d'agiter le doigt, et je continue de me pencher de plus en plus.

Son sourire s'élargit. Mon visage touche presque l'eau. Ma respiration brouille l'onde, et sa silhouette se fait plus indistincte, mais je peux tout de même remarquer qu'elle semble s'éloigner. Je retiens ma respiration, attends que les rides sur l'eau s'atténuent et la suis des yeux. Elle sourit toujours, elle agite toujours le doigt, mais elle s'enfonce en même temps dans les profondeurs du lac.

- Eh ! je proteste à mi-voix. Attendez !

A mes mots, ses épaules se relèvent comme si elle gloussait, et elle fait demi-tour, nageant vers le fond de sable du lac. Je me penche pour mieux la voir...

Et tombe à l'eau.

Je suis immédiatement submergée par la chape de liquide qui pèse sur mes épaules comme du plomb. Étrangement, je ne sens pas la fraîcheur de l'eau sur mes bras et mes jambes nues. Je ne la sens pas non plus infiltrer mes poumons, m'empêcher de respirer, me brouiller la vue.

La sensation de chape de plomb disparaît aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue.

Instinctivement, je prends une grande inspiration, la laisse ressortir. Rien.

Je peux respirer sous l'eau.

**Ω**

J'entends un éclat de rire tout près de moi. Je me retourne brusquement, étonnée de ne pas couler directement. Mais même en restant parfaitement immobile, je ne fais que flotter à mi-chemin entre le fond et la surface.

Ce sont deux jeunes femmes, presque identiques à la première, qui me font face et se tiennent le ventre de rire – le résultat est bien plus gracieux qu'il n'en a l'air. Je le dévisage un instant, décontenancée. Elles ont de longs cheveux bruns qui s'enroulent paresseusement autour d'elles, des visages fins et beaux, mais pleins de malice et de grands yeux bleus qui virent parfois au vert.

Automatiquement, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

- Qui êtes-vous ? je demande, avant de me rendre compte que je viens de parler _sous l'eau_.

Le son est assourdi et diffus.

La jeune femme de gauche cache son sourire derrière sa main, s'approche de moi et me dévisage ouvertement. Son amie la suit, et commence à tourner autour de nous d'un air ravi.

- C'est la première fois que j'en vois une, remarque-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et chantante.

La première enlève la main de sa bouche et approuve :

- Oh ! soupire-t-elle. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

- Tellement longtemps que quoi ? je demande en tournant sur moi-même – en _flottant_ sur moi-même – pour suivre celle à la voix aiguë.

En m'ignorant complètement, elle saisit une boucle de mes cheveux qui s'est échappée de ma queue de cheval et la fait tourner entre ses doigts. Elle l'approche des siens, qui, libres, m'effleurent le visage, et semble comparer un instant la couleur.

Je m'apprête à lui demander de me lâcher, quand elle repousse ma mèche avec un "humpf" vexé. Je manque de lever les yeux au ciel – à la surface – quand je comprends pourquoi : ils sont plus noirs que les siens.

L'autre, plus timide, s'est approchée silencieusement par derrière. Je ne l'aurais même pas remarquée si elle n'avait pas enfoncé son doigt dans mon bras, comme pour en tester la consistance.

- Hé ! je proteste en me dégageant un peu brusquement.

Elles se regroupent aussitôt, un peu effrayées, mais aussi trop fières pour vouloir l'avouer, apparemment. Ainsi côte à côte, j'arrive enfin à les distinguer pour la première fois. Celle qui fait une fixation sur mes cheveux est la plus grande, et sa carnation très claire contraste beaucoup avec son épaisse chevelure brune. L'autre, la timide, tient plus du châtain que du brun, sa silhouette est plus menue.

Se sentant certainement plus fortes à deux, elles se rapprochent de nouveau.

- ... tout juste comme lui, remarque Châtain, le regard rêveur.

- Pfff, souffle l'autre qui ne semble plus m'apprécier. Bien moins belle.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Elles ne font pas attention à moi, mais le regard de Châtain s'attriste.

- Elle n'a pas les mêmes yeux, chuchote-t-elle. Regarde. Ils sont presque bruns !

Elle dit ça comme si c'était un crime. Je lève une main à mes yeux. J'ai des yeux assez bizarres ; ils sont gris-marron ; ni aussi profonds que ceux de Mom, et malheureusement bien loin de ceux de... Dad.

- "Il" ? je répète, comprenant enfin. Vous parlez de mon père ? Percy Jackson ?

A son nom, elles s'agitent, gloussent et murmurent en rougissant. Mes dieux. Épargnez-moi. On dirait des groupies.

- Percy Jackson... soupire Châtain.

- Ah, ça fait tellement longtemps, regrette Brune. Quel dommage. C'était un garçon si charmant.

- Il l'est toujours, je remarque. Pas besoin de parler au passé.

Elles me lancent un regard navré, l'air de dire "pauvre petite, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit".

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, reprend Brune d'un air supérieur. Tu ne l'as pas connu.

- Euh, c'est quand même mon père...

Elle balaye l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- C'est rien, ça ! Nous aussi nous avons un père – ça ne veut pas dire que nous le connaissons bien.

- Ah, oui ? Et c'est qui, votre père ? je demande.

J'irais bien lui rendre une petite visite, histoire de lui demander comment il a éduqué ses filles, celui-là. Parce que niveau politesse, c'est pas gagné.

Châtain prend l'air étonné de mon ignorance.

- Mais... Poséidon, voyons !

Je cligne des yeux.

- Mais je croyais que Poséidon n'avait pas eu d'enfants demi-dieux depuis mon père...

Brune part dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Ah ! Mais nous ne sommes pas des demi-déesses, voyons !

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, alors ?

- Ce que nous sommes ? Mais, des naïades, bien sûr ! s'insurge Brune. Elle n'a pas hérité de l'intelligence de son père, celle-là, marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

Châtain la coupe en tirant sur le tee-shirt blanc qu'elle porte pour que je puisse mieux le voir.

- Tiens, dit-elle. Regarde. C'est écrit là.

Il y a effectivement une large inscription bleue étalée sur le tissu, que je n'avais pas remarquée avant à cause des ondulations de l'eau. Je plisse les yeux pour distinguer les caractères d'imprimerie. Au début, je ne vois que «** NEADÏAS, CINOLOE DSE SGNAS-MLÊES. VEIV PISODOÉN ! **», mais après quelques instants de concentration intensive, je comprends qu'il faut lire : « **NAÏADES, COLONIE DES SANGS-MÊLES. VIVE POSÉIDON !** »

J'ai un peu de mal avec le dernier mot, car sur les deux tee-shirts, quelqu'un l'a barré au moyen d'un feutre indélébile noir, pour le remplacer par "**PERCY J.**".

Hyper flippant.

Je me demande un instant si Mom est au courant de l'obsession malsaine qu'ont ces esprits envers son mari, mais je chasse la question de mon esprit.

- Oh, c'est cool, j'arrive à balbutier. Et, hum, comment vous le connaissez ?

Châtain glousse à nouveau et se couvre la bouche de ses deux mains, dans une position tellement féminine, clichée et cucul qu'elle me donne envie de la secouer comme un prunier. C'est Brune qui répond :

- Eh bien, tu vois, nous sommes les esprits de ce lac, donc c'est normal qu'on y soit, non ? (Hochement de tête de ma part.) Eh bien, tu vois, il venait s'y asseoir, genre, _tout le temps_, ajoute-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux. Il se mettait sur le ponton, avec les pieds dans l'eau et il restait pendant des heures !

Châtain paraît au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

- Il n'avait même pas besoin d'enlever ses chaussures, parce qu'il est résistant à l'eau ! continue Brune. Trop énorme !

- Oh. Je vois.

- Et même qu'une fois, couine Châtain, de plus en plus agitée, il m'a fait coucou depuis la rive !

Le visage de Brune s'assombrit aussitôt. Elle se tourne vers sa comparse, les yeux fous.

- Il t'a fait coucou ? C'est même pas vrai ! Tu mens !

- Non, je mens pas ! Même que j'étais avec Brooke !

- Et tu me l'as jamais dit ? Espèce de sale...

Le ton continue de monter, leurs visages de rougir. On nage en plein délire – c'est le cas de le dire. J'essaye à plusieurs reprises de calmer le jeu, mais rien à faire.

Je jette un regard paniqué autour de moi. Oh, oh. Des silhouettes encore indistinctes arrivent de toutes les directions à la fois, attirées par la dispute. Si toutes ces naïades sont aussi folles que ces deux-là, je préfère ne pas faire de vieux os ici, moi.

Enfin, je lève la tête, et suis surprise de trouver la surface à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus de moi, soit bien plus loin que ce que je pensais. Malgré la distance, je vois parfaitement la forme d'un visage encadré de longs cheveux bruns, qui se penche anxieusement au-dessus de l'eau. Une autre ombre moins discernable s'étend sur l'eau à côté.

Rory ! Je l'ai complètement oubliée.

Après un dernier regard aux deux naïades qui en sont maintenant à se tirer les cheveux comme des gamines de cinq ans, je remonte à grands coups de bras.

Je refais surface juste à côté du visage surpris de Rory, et suis surprise de voir Chiron, débarrassé de son fauteuil factice, debout à ses côtés.

- Enfin ! s'écrit-elle en m'aidant à monter sur le ponton. Je croyais que tu t'étais noyée.

- Je suis restée en bas longtemps ?

- Au moins un bon quart d'heure. J'ai eu super peur. (Elle m'examine des pieds à la tête.) A tort, apparemment, ajoute-t-elle. Tu peux respirer sous l'eau et t'es aussi sèche qu'avant de tomber. Y a pas de justice.

Je me tâte avec étonnement. Je n'aurais même pas remarqué que j'étais parfaitement au sec si elle ne me l'avait pas dit.

- Bon, eh bien, la question du bungalow est réglée, annonce Chiron en faisant claquer son sabot contre le bois. Je vais en informer Oliver sur le champ. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Rory.

- Youpi, je soupire. Je l'aurai mérité, ce bungalow trois !

- Tu peux le dire. Allez, viens, sinon tu vas attirer un attroupement.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la plage en évitant les regards curieux et intéressés, et j'entreprends de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

**Ω**

Nous restons sur la plage quelques heures de plus, parlant de tout et de rien - les dieux, l'histoire de la Colonie, la vie de Rory au camp Jupiter, comment elle a choisi Mars (ou Arès) par rapport à Pluton/Hadès.

- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai honte, me dit-elle en faisant passer une poignée de sable d'une main à l'autre. Au contraire. Je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens. Mais je voulais juste...

- N'incommoder personne ? je suggère.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Pluton, comme Hadès, est assez mal vu, même si les opinions se sont calmées depuis la guerre. Et puis, contrairement à ma mère, je n'ai hérité d'aucun des pouvoirs de Pluton, donc ce serait plutôt maladroit.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension, puis demande :

- Et Arès, il est mieux qu'Hadès, chez les Grecs ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Oh, tu sais ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas le plus populaire des dieux, mais en général, ça va.

- Tu es conseillère en chef ? je demande tout à coup pour aucune raison.

- Non. Je suis romaine, n'oublie pas. Même si les tensions gréco-romaines se sont atténuées depuis la guerre, les camps fonctionnent pas main dans la main. C'est quand même pas le pays des Bisounours - la plupart du temps, ils ne se confondent pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? (Je grimace en réalisant la maladresse de l'expression.) Je veux dire... Comment se fait-il que tu es acceptée à la Colonie ?

- Eh bien... Disons qu'après la guerre les choses se sont un peu compliquées, parce que les deux camps avaient fini par se mélanger.

- Comme avec Piper et Jason.

- Exactement. Sans compter que la Nouvelle-Rome a attiré pas mal de gens. Chiron et Lupa ont dû autoriser un compromis. Les demi-dieux vivant à la Nouvelle- Rome peuvent choisir de mettre leurs enfants dans la Légion, quelle que soit leurs origines. On peut choisir de changer pour les vacances - c'est ce que je fais. En revanche, aucun demi-dieu ou Leg pleinement grec ne peut entrer dans la Légion de façon permanente...

- ... A moins qu'il n'habite à la Nouvelle-Rome.

- C'est ça. Mais le contraire est vrai aussi - tu ne peux pas rester ici toute l'année sans être grec d'un côté ou d'un autre.

- Compliqué, dis-je en essayant de visualiser toutes les situations possibles. Le plus simple reste quand même d'être moitié-moitié, non ?

- Pas sûr. Regarde Logan. Ses parents sont des sortes d'ambassadeurs entre les deux camps depuis la guerre. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours à droite, à gauche. Ils ont une maison à la Nouvelle-Rome, mais ils emmènent souvent leurs aînés avec eux à la Colonie. Logan sert dans la Légion depuis huit ans et passe toutes ses vacances ici, et il est continuellement écartelé entre les deux mondes.

- C'est vrai ? je demande, incrédule, en me remémorant son air froid et antipathique. Mais alors, vous vous connaissez bien ?

- Andy, soupire Rory, on a que six mois de différence. On a pratiquement été élevés ensemble. En fait, c'est un des mes meilleurs amis.

- Je croyais que c'était un connard.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

La remarque pourrait me faire sourire si Logan ne m'avait pas effectivement donné l'impression d'être aussi peu aimable que Rory le dépeint.

- Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a agi comme ça avec toi, continue-t-elle.

- N'exagère rien. Il n'a pas été hyper poli, mais il n'a rien dit de mal... Eh bien, en fait, il n'a pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit, alors...

Elle secoue la tête.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu grommeler juste après ton arrivée, pendant que tu dormais. Je veux dire... Il n'a jamais été un vrai rayon de soleil, ni aussi à l'aise en société que Théo, mais là... Il n'a pas arrêter de se plaindre qu'on n'aurait pas dû aller à ton secours sur la Colline, parce que tu allais encore te la ramener, et que...

Elle s'interrompt brusquement, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle dit, à _qui_ elle le dit. Elle me jette un regard de côté, se mord les lèvres et reprend précipitamment :

- Je veux dire, non, il n'a pas dit ça comme ça, c'est juste la façon dont je l'interprète... Pas que partage son avis, rectifie-t-elle aussitôt. Je veux dire, hum... Oh, par les dieux !

- C'est pas grave, je réponds en riant. Je comprends. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense de moi - ou en tout cas, je me fiche de ce que tu me le dises.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, génial. Théo n'arrête pas de me dire que je manque toujours cruellement de...

- Rory !

Nous relevons la tête de concert. Une silhouette à contre-jour avance vers nous à larges pas. Rory se lève précipitamment et je la suis. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas passer deux heures dans ce camp sans qu'un problème nécessitant l'aide de mon amie ne se déclenche.

- Zoé, appelle Rory. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Comme la jeune fille se rapproche, je peux voir, en plissant les yeux, qu'elle a de longs cheveux caramels tressés à la hâte, dont de grandes mèches volent au vent. Elle s'arrête près de nous avec un air assez irrité sur le visage, les mains sur les hanches, comme si la commission dont elle a été chargée l'ennuyait.

- T'as pas vu Logan ? demande-t-elle, pas du tout essoufflée.

- Quand on parle du loup... marmonne Rory avant de secouer la tête. Nan, il me boude depuis hier. Fait la gueule à cause d'Andy, je crois, ajoute-t-elle en pointant son pouce derrière son épaule dans ma direction.

- _Skatá_, jure Zoé, et bien que je ne parle pas le grec ancien, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'es pas un mot à répéter devant ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insiste Rory.

- Y a un problème avec son frère et le tien. A l'arène.

Rory a un frère ? Eh ben, je suppose qu'on en apprend un peu chaque jour.

- Marcus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce petit crétin ?

- Je sais pas trop. Ils n'écoutent personne. On m'a envoyée chercher Logan à cause de son... (Elle me lance un regard et se reprend.) Tu sais. Mais j'arrive pas à le trouver.

- Merde. Bon, on va faire sans, tant pis. Venez !

On lui emboîte le pas, regagnant le cœur de la vallée en courant. On suit la rivière, passe devant le pavillon réfectoire, derrière l'oméga des bungalows, et on arrive enfin en vue du bâtiment rond de l'arène. Un attroupement de demi-dieux et de satyres s'est formé devant les portes, une mer d'orange vif qui fait mal aux yeux. Des murmures s'élèvent sur notre passage.

- ... vu comment il l'a attaqué ?

- Il l'a plaqué au mur !

- Je crois qu'il y a du sang...

- Noooon, encore ?

- Est-ce que Chiron a été prévenu ?

- J'espère que M. D va intervenir, cette fois !

Je me fraye un passage à travers la foule en essayant d'éviter les coudes et les commentaires désagréables, précédée par une Rory décidée et suivie par Zoé qui ne se gêne pas pour écraser les pieds qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Les gens que nous coudoyons ne protestent même pas, le cou tendu vers l'avant, tentant de voir ce qui se passe au dessus de la vague de têtes. Pour ma part, je me concentre sur mon chemin et les armes que je frôle - ce ne serait pas le moment de me faire entamer la jambe par une lame sans fourreau.

Enfin, nous arrivons à l'entrée de l'arène. Ici, la foule est plus compacte, plus pressée et plus pressante, et les murmures se font plus rares alors que tous essayent d'apercevoir un bout de la scène à travers le rectangle de la porte, trop méfiants pour entrer et trop curieux pour partir. Zoé doit joindre ses forces à la détermination de Rory pour nous dégager un passage et je les suis assez inutilement, luttant contre la cohue qui menace de me retenir au milieu d'elle. Finalement, alors que mes deux accompagnatrices prennent déjà connaissance de la situation à l'intérieur de l'arène, je déboule dans la cour sablonnée, à moitié de mon plein gré, à moitié poussée hors de la foule.

J'ouvre de grands yeux en voyant ce qui a déclenché une telle agitation.

Au milieu de l'espace circulaire encadré de gradins bas, il y a deux petites figures qui se font face, épées brandies. Enfin, celle qui gigote en l'air à trois mètres du sol a une épée. L'autre, au sol, est désarmée - mais ses bras tendus en avant dans un geste de poussée qui est indubitablement à l'origine de la position de son adversaire suffisent.

- Dylan ! appelle une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Théo. Pose Marcus au sol _immédiatement_.

Pas de réponse de la part d'aucun des deux adversaires. Je m'approche en courant et remarque alors que, contrairement à ce que j'avais d'abord pensé, aucun des deux ne doit dépasser la sixième.

- Dylan ! insiste Théo, une main sur le bras du garçon au sol, comme pour le forcer à les baisser. Repose-le !

Il refuse d'obéir, le visage sombre. Théo attrape ses deux avants-bras et tire violemment dessus, faisant baisser Marcus d'un bon mètres, mais Dylan résiste en poussant un cri.

- Non ! Laisse-moi !

La formule est si enfantine qu'elle paraît presque ridicule. Aucun gamin ne devrait avoir le pouvoir de soulever les gens dans l'air pendant une bonne minute sans se fatiguer, et pourtant le fait est là. Cela dit, aucune ado de treize ans ne devrait être capable de respirer sous l'eau pendant non plus.

Pour la première fois, ce monde m'effraie vraiment.

Zoé et Rory se sont précipitées aux côtés de Théo pour tenter de calmer Dylan, mais devant l'agitation qui l'a prise à leur vue, et l'instabilité de la position de Marcus, ils ont tous les trois fait marche arrière et n'osent utiliser la force pour faire descendre le gamin. A chaque fois qu'ils s'approchent un peu, Dylan bouge les bras, et son paquet volant bouge avec eux.

- Dylan, tente de l'apaiser Zoé, pose Marcus. Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis si tu le repose maintenant.

- Non. (Cette fois, le ton est obstiné.) Laissez-moi. Vous savez pas ce qu'il a fait !

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Dis-moi.

Le ton de Zoé est calme, mais un peu forcé, comme si elle n'utilisait cette tentative pour gagner du temps qu'à contre cœur. Ce doit d'ailleurs être le cas ; elle m'a l'air d'être le genre de personne qui réagit d'abord à la provocation et réfléchit ensuite.

- Facile, renifle Rory, il a fait le con, comme d'hab.

Elle n'a pas l'air très désolée pour son frère. La lèvre de Dylan tremble, et encore une fois je suis frappée par sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux en bataille, les écorchures sur ses bras et l'air bouleversé de son visage me fait soupçonner qu'il ne doit pas être l'instigateur de toute cette situation. Je lève la tête vers Marcus. Il a le visage couvert par ses cheveux, qui ressemblent à ceux de sa sœur de manière surprenante, mais je vois un éclat de colère dans ses yeux brun doré. Pas de peur, malgré sa position, mais de ressentiment.

Un grand bruit de claquement de porte du côté de l'entrée interrompt à la fois mes pensées et les pourparlers engagés par Zoé.

- Dylan !

L'ordre claque comme un coup de fouet. Nous nous retournons tous, même Marcus, qui lutte inutilement pour se libérer, plaqué comme il est contre le mur des gradins.

Un garçon, de mon âge environ, s'avance furieusement dans l'arène, avalant les mètres qui nous séparent à grands pas. Il est grand, châtain, assez mat de peau, et ne ressemble à personne que j'ai déjà rencontré, mais quelque chose dans son attitude me fait immédiatement penser à un regard rencontré furtivement, des bras croisés, un casque boueux, un nom : Logan Grace.

Dylan tressaille, mais détourne la tête pour ne pas voir le nouveau venu. Je ne le blâme pas : Logan a l'air franchement flippant, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux sombres. Il ne ressemble en rien à son père.

Il me dépasse sans même m'accorder un regard, se plante devant son frère et lui saisit l'épaule.

- Dylan, dit-il d'une voix basse et incroyablement puissante. _Lâche-le_.

Il se passe alors un truc bizarre. Il y a _quelque chose_ dans sa voix, son ton, qui me cloue au sol et me donne envie de tout lâcher. Littéralement. Heureusement, je n'ai rien dans les mains ; mais je vois Rory desserrer son emprise sur son épée, l'air ébahi, et Zoé secouer la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Personnellement, je sens une espèce de chape de plomb sur mon esprit, de façon presque physique, et j'ai une sorte de passage à blanc, ce qui fait que lorsque je reviens à moi, Marcus est par terre, dans une telle position qu'il est manifeste qu'il a été lâché sans douceur depuis les trois mètres du haut desquels il se balançait, et Théo a une main sur l'épaule de Dylan, comme pour l'éloigner doucement.

Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer un moment, encore incertaine quant à ce qui vient de se passer. Je les rouvre au bruit de la porte de l'arène qui pivote sur ses gonds. Je suis la première à me retourner, et mon regard se pose sur un petit groupe de personnes qui entre : Chiron, M. D, Jason et une autre femme brune que je ne connais pas, mais que je devine être Piper.

- Dylan ! s'écrit-elle en accourant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, marmonne M. D, l'air peu aimable. Parce qu'on crève _tous_ d'impatience de le savoir.

Celle-qui-doit-être-Piper s'accroupit devant Dylan, repoussant ses cheveux pour inspecter ses blessures. Puis elle jette un regard à Marcus, qui s'est relevé, et enfin à Logan qui regarde tout ça avec son habituelle expression froide et irritée et ses bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? redemande-t-elle doucement, et _ça_ se reproduit : il y a de nouveau _quelque chose_ dans sa voix, seulement c'est beaucoup plus doux que chez Logan, et résister est beaucoup moins douloureux.

- On s'entraînait, se défend le garçon à voix basse. C'est tout.

- Dylan..., soupire Jason. Ne mens pas.

- C'est la vérité !

Marcus s'approche, un peu hésitant. Rory, malgré les commentaires désobligeants qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure, s'empare de lui comme une louve de son petit et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est moi qui ai commencé, grommelle-t-il en chassant la main de sa sœur de ses cheveux avec un geste irrité.

- Oh, vraiment ? commente Chiron avant que M. D puisse faire un autre commentaire de mauvais goût. Comment, je te prie ?

Marcus s'agite un peu, l'air profondément mal à l'aise. Il a l'air encore plus jeune et plus vulnérable que tout à l'heure. Il marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Pardon ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne se battait pas comme un Romain, répète Marcus à contre coeur. Pas comme un guerrier.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de fixer ses chaussures. Rory et les Grace poussent un soupir, comme si la situation se répètait souvent.

- Donc tu as un insulté Dylan, reprend Chiron. Et ensuite ?

- On s'est disputé, marmonne l'intéressé. Je l'ai plaqué dans les airs. J'ai pas fais exprès ! Je le jure !

Le centaure les fixe tous les deux d'un regard inquisiteur. Piper se relève et croise les bras, et Jason soupire encore.

Un tonitruant _Pschitt_ interrompt me silence pesant.

- _Di immortales_, jure M. D, ce que je trouve un peu ironique, considérant qu'il fait partie desdits _immortales_. Qui est l'abruti qui a secoué cette canette ?

Tous nos regards se tournent vers lui. Il se tient un peu en retrait, renversé dans une chaise de plage en tissu bleu qui craque sous son poids, jambes allongées devant lui comme au cinéma, et sa chemise à imprimé léopard est couverte d'une fine mousse de Coca qui pétille joyeusement. Je dois me mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine furieuse.

Il claque des doigts et la mousse disparait, puis il prend une gorgée de sa canette avant de s'apercevoir que nous le fixons tous.

- Quoi ? aboie-t-il. Vous n'attendez tout de même pas de moi que je prenne part à la conversation ?

- M. D, remarque Chiron avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix que je ne lui avais encore jamais entendue, vous êtes le _directeur_ de la Colonie. Prendre part à cette conversation est votre rôle.

Le dieu prend une autre longue gorgée de Coca, puis s'interrompt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Contiennent rien, ces canettes, maugrée-t-il avant de compresser l'objet vide dans sa grosse main potelée.

Il la jette au loin, et je m'apprête à faire un commentaire à propos de l'environnement quand elle s'évapore à mi-chemin avant de toucher le sol. Je ferme la bouche, un peu stupéfaite. M. D entreprend ensuite de s'extirper de son siège, et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle lui reste collée au derrière de manière ridicule, mais je n'ai pas une telle chance.

- Vous voulez que je m'en mêle ? grogne-t-il finalement. Très bien. (Il considère les deux enfants à peine une seconde avant de renifler.) Deux semaines de corvée vaisselle pour trouble de mon ordre privé. Débarrassez-moi le plancher ! ajoute-t-il avant de se tourner vers la foule toujours massée devant les portes. Du balais !

Elle se disperse aussitôt, et il sort à leur suite, laissant la chaise bleue vide comme seule preuve de sa présence irritée.

* * *

**Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? Manquait des trucs ? Trop long, pas assez ? N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si vous voyez des erreurs de frappe ou (Gods forbid !) d'orthographe et de grammaire - j'ai tout tapé directement dans le Doc Manager, et je n'ai pas de correcteur. **

**En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, parce que ça va être le dernier avant longtemps x) Je plaisante - je pars juste pour les vacances, jusqu'au 24, 25 février. MAIS, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que dans le prochain chapitre, la _vraie_ action, celle que vous attendez tous, commencera. Héhé. **

**R&R et bonnes vacances pour les zone-Ciens ! **

**Cath. **

**P. S. : La-petite-folle m'a fait remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant dans son commentaire : j'ai oublié de dire comment l'épée d'Andy s'était retrouvée sur la Colline x) Non pas que je ne le sache pas, j'ai bien l'explication en tête, mais elle me paraît tellement évidente que j'ai oublié de l'ajouter. Mais comme ça ne rentrait pas du tout dans le fil narratif de ce chapitre-ci, l'explication sera donnée au chapitre suivant - je sais déjà comment je vais faire. Merci encore de l'avoir noté ! ^^ **

**P. P. S. : encore une fois, s'il vous plaît, passez sur mon profil et jetez un oeil au sondage ! Il s'agit de savoir si je devrais ou non écrire un guide d'écriture pour fanfictions. Le sondage sera fermé fin février, donc votez vite ! **


	9. Une journée d'Andy Jackson

**Hé hé... Oh, on est le premier mars ? Ça alors, c'est fou !**

**Trêve de plaisanterie, mon mot d'excuse est dans l'AN du bas. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard._

- Plus haute, ta garde !

_Whack._

- Non, pas comme ça. Ta main moins crispée.

_Whack._

- Encore une fois. Redresse les épaules.

_Whack. Cling. _

- Mieux ! Une dernière fois.

_Cling. Cling. Clong. Whack !_

- Bien. Cinq minutes de pause, annonce enfin Zoé en rompant le combat.

Je hoche la tête et baisse mon épée. Le soleil tape fort sur l'arène, qui retentit de bruits métalliques et de cris ordonnés, et je suis prête à parier que même ma lame transpire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'arme qui pend au bout de mon bras. Théo a vraiment fait du bon travail. Le métal luit au soleil avec un chaud éclat orangé, lisse et net comme au premier jour. La garde a été renforcée de cuir pour une meilleure adhésion, et ma main tient parfaitement dedans. La tête de cheval qui forme le bout semble me faire un clin d'œil au moment où je la fais glisser dans le fourreau.

Zoé, qui est une bonne épéiste, m'a annoncé qu'elle était parfaitement adaptée à moi. Je n'en sais personnellement rien. Je ne sens aucune connexion particulière envers elle, mais j'admets qu'elle est agréable à manier. Malheureusement, ça s'arrête là – je n'ai pas réussi à lui trouver un nom potable, comme Chiron me l'avais conseillé. A part Épée d'Andy Jackson, cela dit, mais de toute façon, je ne crois pas que cela ait une grande importance. Et même, qu'importe le moment ? J'aurai peut-être une idée demain, ou dans un mois, ou dans dix ans. A moins qu'il n'y ait une sorte de cérémonie improbable, je doute que cela fasse la moindre différence. Ce n'est qu'une épée ordinaire, abandonnée, selon Chiron, qui semble savoir tout sur tout, sur la Colline par un quelconque demi-dieu pressé il y a une dizaine d'années, « si l'on se fie à son état de dégradation ».

Peut-être bien.

Le brusque changement de température me sort de ma rêverie. Je fais quelques pas de plus pour atteindre le distributeur d'eau, idéalement installé près de l'entrée, dans le couloir circulaire qui fait le tour de l'édifice et mène aux gradins. L'endroit est toujours frais et sombre, ce qui en fait un paradis terrestre après une séance d'entrainement pareille.

Zoé et Rory ont toutes les deux décidé de prendre en charge mon éducation au maniement des armes. Ça fait donc une semaine que je passe mes journées à l'arène, à essayer toutes sortes d'armes, bien que la lance ait été soigneusement exclue dès le premier jour. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la plus douée dans cette discipline. Dad m'a assurée que je suis quand même meilleure que lui, et je suis à peu près certaine que je ne veux pas savoir à quel point.

Penser à mes parents donne un goût bizarre à l'eau dans ma bouche. J'ai peu à peu appris ce qu'il fallait que je sache sur leurs passés de demi-dieux, mais le fait que ce soit grâce aux interventions de mes amis ou de Chiron me laisse toujours un peu amère. La seule vraie conversation que j'ai eue avec eux au sujet des années qui ont précédé ma naissance s'est déroulée juste avant leur départ pour New-York, il y a six jours.

Ça n'a pas été la plus heureuse de ma vie.

**Ω**

Mom et moi marchions côte à côte sur le chemin de gravier qui mène au Pin.

- Je suis désolée, s'est-elle excusée encore une fois. On ne peut vraiment pas faire autrement.

- Oh, je comprends. Le boulot, tout ça…

- Oui. ton père et moi aurions vraiment aimé rester, crois-moi.

Elle a insisté sur la fin, comme si elle sentait ma déception. Mais je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas leur départ prématuré qui me rendait maussade, ni le fait qu'ils aient passé le week-end avec Jason et Piper et qu'on ne se voit presque pas vus, ni non plus la décision de Dad de dormir dans les chambres d'amis de la Grande Maison et son refus de mettre un pied dans le bungalow trois. Ce n'était pas non plus l'absence de réponse à mes questions les plus importantes, de la part de qui que ce soit, ou que la photo de mes parents que j'avais trouvée semblait me brûler à travers la poche de mon jean depuis l'avant-veille.

Non, décidément, rien de tout ça.

Mom s'est arrêtée si brusquement que j'ai continué de marcher sur quelques mètres avant de m'en rendre compte. Je me suis retournée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé.

- C'est à moi de te poser la question, je pense, a-t-elle fait remarquer en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

On interprète souvent ce geste comme une posture défensive, mais pas chez elle. Quand Annabeth Chase croise les bras, elle pourrait tout aussi bien sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il n'y a plus qu'à agiter le drapeau blanc et engager les pourparlers de paix.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ai-je dit néanmoins.

- C'est une réplique de ton père, ça.

- Et alors ?

- On ne cite Percy que quand on est acculé. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Andy, a-t-elle ajouté d'un ton pus doux.

Je l'ai regardée d'un air incrédule. Elle n'avait sérieusement aucune idée de ce qui me préoccupait. Je ne comprenais pas comment. Il me paraissait évident que ça avait à voir avec le fait que mes parents étaient, ou avaient été, deux demi-dieux et fait partie d'un monde totalement à part, et qu'ils ne m'en avaient pas parlé jusqu'à ce que je manque de me faire tuer par un monstre flippant issu dudit monde bizarre, et puis qu'ils m'avaient envoyée dans un endroit complètement déboussolant en me laissant me débrouiller seule. Je pensais avoir de quoi être un peu aigrie.

C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

- Pourquoi ? ai-je finalement demandé, excédée. Pourquoi est-ce que vus ne m'avez jamais dit pour tout ça ? (J'ai fait un grand geste du bras pour englober la Colonie en contrebas.) J'aurais pu…

- Tu aurais pu quoi, Andy ? a demandé Mom dont l'agacement allait visiblement croissant. Tu ne connais rien à ce monde.

- C'est le problème !

Elle a secoué la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pas encore.

- Alors explique-moi ! ai-je crié pour de bon. Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de la sécurité ou je ne sais quelle autre…

- Andréa, m'a-t-elle coupée.

Mes parents n'utilisent que rarement mon vrai nom, et quand ils le font, c'est toujours dans les moments de colère. Je me suis donc tue immédiatement et, à mon tour, j'ai croisé les bras.

Mom a pris une grande inspiration.

- Arrête de jouer à l'ado rebelle une minute et écoute-moi bien, a-t-elle repris. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Tu a l'impression que ce que nous t'avons fait est injuste, que le monde que nous t'avons caché est fabuleux et passionnant. Même si tu as encore l'impression d'y être tout à fait perdue, a-t-elle ajouté au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'étais pas si génial que ça. Tu as toujours eu tes deux parents à la maison. Tu n'as jamais risqué ta vie et celle des autres pour plaire à des dieux indifférents. Tu n'as jamais été trahie par ceux à qui tu faisais le plus confiance, ni vu des gamins de douze ans mourir pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être de ce monde.

Ses yeux se sont faits lointains et elle a continué :

- Ce monde n'est pas si idyllique. Il ne s'agit pas de vacances, ni d'une histoire pour enfants. C'est la réalité, et la réalité…

- Mais si vous me l'aviez dit avant, j'y aurais été préparée ! ai-je protesté, parce qu'elle est peut-être têtue, mais je le suis deux fois plus.

- Il ne fallait pas que tu le sache, jamais ! a-t-elle finit par s'exclamer. C'était la condition. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix !

- Quoi ?

Mom a jeté un regard noir vers le ciel, puis a murmuré :

- Ce qui est fait est fait, de toute façon… (Puis, de manière plus audible :) C'est une longe histoire, Andy.

- On a tout notre temps, ai-je répondu. Dad finit sa valise – on sait ce que ça veut dire.

J'ai dû attendre encore quelques instants avant d'avoir une réponse.

- Après la Seconde Gigantomachie, tout juste après, les dieux nous ont convoqués, nous les Sept de la prophétie, pour les honneurs – le bla-bla pour nous remercier et nous récompenser. Ils nous ont accordé quatre vœux – un pour chaque couple parmi nous, j'imagine ; Aphrodite était bien trop frétillante pour que ce soit innocent. Toujours est-il que les vœux des autres ont été exaucés : Jason, Piper, Frank et Hazel ont tous demandé à ce que les choses changent pour les deux camps, l'abandon de certaines règles trop restrictives, la création de nouvelles. C'est grâce à eux que les deux camps ont pu se lier ainsi. Léo a demandé à ce que Calypso soit libérée d'Ogygie pour de bon, en contrepartie de son immortalité. Ton père et moi…

Elle s'est interrompue avec un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé ? ai-je insisté, sentant quelque chose ressemblant fort à de l'anxiété se former dans le creux de mon estomac.

J'ai tenté de la repousser. Je ne voulais pas m'attendrir : il me fallait des explications. J'ai attendu en silence que Mom reprenne la parole.

- Il faut comprendre comment on résonnait après la guerre, ce qu'on ressentait. J'imagine qu'on t'a raconté pourquoi Luke s'est retourné contre les dieux ? (J'ai hoché la tête.) Plus le temps passait, plus nous, étant les plus âgés, le comprenions. Je crois qu'on en est arrivés à un point où seules la guerre et Gaïa ont empêché ton père de dire merde aux dieux. La seconde prophétie, les manœuvres de Héra, la fermeture de l'Olympe, mais aussi, dans une certaine mesure, la situation de Calypso… C'était trop.

Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. Mom racontait ça d'une voix amère et je commençais à redouter la suite de l'histoire.

- Mais vous avez gagné la guerre, non ? ai-je dit autant pour la relancer que pour rassurer mes craintes.

- Disons qu'on ne l'a pas perdue… Dans les deux camps, les pertes ont été… conséquentes. Les fidélités ont été mises à rude épreuve – elles le sont toujours, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Les Grecs et les Romains ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre, pas si chacun reste fidèle à ses valeurs. Bref. Lors du Conseil sur l'Olympe, on en avait tous marre. Ton père était le plus excédé. Lorsque les dieux nous ont demandé ce que nous voulions… eh bien, il a toujours été impulsif. Il a répondu « la paix ».

- La paix ? ai-je répété en écho.

- Il voulait que les dieux nous fichent la paix, a explicité Mom. Plus de prophétie, plus de manipulation – qu'ils nous laissent vivre tranquillement.

Un goût de métal a envahi ma bouche déjà sèche comme du carton. Je ne voyais que trop bien où ça pouvait nous mener.

- Ça a fait scandale, a reprit Mom, mais cette fois, sa voix était dure et calme, comme résignée. La première fois, après Cronos, Percy avait refusé l'immortalité qu'ils lui offraient. Cette fois-ci… disons que seule la forte résistance d'Athéna et Poséidon a permis qu'on sorte de l'Olympe vivants.

- Ils ont quand même exaucé votre vœu, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je deviné.

- Oh, ils ont fait mieux. Héra, qui nous a toujours détestés, a même proposé qu'on appelle ça « la bénédiction » – une ironie assez mordante, si tu veux mon avis. Les dieux étaient tellement furieux, et par là il faut comprendre vexés, bien sûr, qu'ils nous ont pris à notre propre piège. Ils nous ont promis que le monde mythologique dans son intégralité nous laisserait en paix, tant que nous ne le fréquentions pas.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui. Nous avons été bannis dans le monde mortel. Nous ne devions avoir aucun lien avec quoi – ou qui – que ce soit qui touche à tout ça. (Comme moi précédemment, elle a fait un grand geste pour englober toute la Colonie.) En échange, nous étions totalement indétectables par les monstres, et tout ce qui partage notre sang aussi. D'où notre silence pendant toutes ces années.

J'en suis restée bouche bée.

- Mais… si la bénédiction m'empêchais d'être atteinte par les monstres, pourquoi est-ce que la drakaina m'a attaquée ?

- Vous a attaquées, a corrigé Mom. Lilian était avec toi. Ton odeur était couverte par les dieux, mais je pense que les monstres sentent quand on les perçoit, même quand il s'agit de mortels. Le plus logique, c'est qu'à force de côtoyer Lilian, tu as acquis un peu de sa clairvoyance – sa capacité à voir à travers la Brume. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il est logique que la bénédiction ait cessé de faire son effet. Tu es devenue repérable, comme tous les autres Legs et demi-dieux.

J'ai hoché lentement la tête. J'aurais voulu être toujours en colère, mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas envers mes parents, en tout cas. Ils avaient dû abandonner beaucoup plus de choses que moi, en me maintenant dans l'ignorance toutes ces années.

Mom avait toujours cet air fermé qu'elle prend quand elle est triste – vraiment triste. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue ainsi, c'était après la fausse couche de ce qui aurait dû être mon petit frère.

Un bruit de pas nous a sorties toutes les deux de nos pensées. Dad montait la Colline à notre rencontre, en train de retourner ses poches, les sourcils froncés. Je me suis retournée vers Mom pour ajouter une dernière chose avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, et j'ai été surprise de voir son expression s'adoucir totalement, ses lèvres se relever légèrement en un petit sourire. Je savais que c'était lui qui provoquait cette réaction, et comme toujours, je n'ai pas pu retenir une petite pointe d'envie. J'ai toujours voulu, aussi mièvre que ça puisse paraître, avoir quelqu'un que je puisse regarder avec la même confiance et la même adoration, même au bout de quinze ans de mariage.

- Coucou, a dit distraitement Dad en s'approchant. T'as pas vu les clés de la voiture, Annabeth ? Je les cherche depuis un quart d'heure.

Mom a roulé des yeux et a agité le trousseau tiré de sa poche.

- On avait dit que c'était moi qui conduisais, a-t-elle fait remarquer en esquivant ses tentatives pour les attraper.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Ce sont de vrais gosses.

- Bon, a-t-elle dit après avoir fait renoncer Dad à ses prétentions sur les clés. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. J'aimerais être en ville avant la nuit.

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir de façon maladroite et, je dois l'avouer, distraite de ma part, encore préoccupée que je l'étais par les révélations de Mom. Pourtant, étrangement, je ne me sentais plus perdue. Mes parents avaient perdu contact avec ce monde pendant vingt-trois ans – une vie entière, pour un demi-dieu – et tout ça… pour rien, ou pas grand-chose. Maintenant, il ne tenait qu'à moi de changer la donne.

**Ω**

Un appel me tire de mes pensées. C'est Théo, cette fois. Je baisse mon verre vide et lui fais face en attendant qu'il me rejoigne.

- Salut, la miss ! s'exclame-t-il, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Tu crois que je peux t'emprunter pendant quelques heures ?

Je hausse les épaules en jetant mon verre.

- Je sais pas. Demande à ta sœur.

Il fait une grimace, et je la lui rends en riant. J'ai encore du mal à concevoir que Zoé et lui sont frère et sœur. D'abord, ils ne se ressemblent absolument pas. Ensuite, il est assez grand, et elle petite – malgré ses seize ans et demi, elle fait cinq centimètres de moins que lui. Enfin, si Théo est toujours nonchalant et blagueur, Zoé est… passionnée, disons, faute d'un adjectif plus mélioratif. On dirait un volcan en permanente menace d'éruption.

Théo me fait le signe d'attendre ici qu'il revienne et se risque dans l'arène pour tenter de m'arracher à ma séance d'escrime. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais je suis tout de même curieuse. En général, Théo ne se mêle pas trop des entraînements, et son plus proche rapport aux armes consiste à les réparer.

Il ressort très vite sans cris et un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'en conclus qu'il a réussi.

- Viens, me dit-il en me passant un bras autour des épaules. Rory et moi avons une surprise pour toi.

- Quel genre de surprise ?

Je me sens un peu méfiante. Je n'aime pas les surprises, et encore moins quand Théo s'en mêle. Mais il ne fait qu'éluder la question :

- Tu verras.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Vois plutôt ça comme une sorte de… d'expérience scientifique.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

- Non, pas du tout. Allez, dépêche.

Je dois me contenter de ça, et nous reprenons notre route. Tout d'abord, je n'arrive pas bien à savoir où il veut m'emmener : nous longeons la forêt en direction de l'armurerie, mais je suis presque certaine que je n'ai plus rien à y faire.

- Où va-t-on ? je finis par demander.

Pour toute réponse, Théo fait le signe de fermer ses lèvres à clé et jette l'objet imaginaire derrière son épaule. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça. Je ne voudrais pas me coincer définitivement les yeux dans cette position.

Enfin, au bout de quelque temps de marche, nous pénétrons dans la forêt à notre droite. Le terrain est en pente, recouvert de feuilles mortes depuis l'automne dernier, et comme il n'y a pas de sentier, nos pas crissent désagréablement.

C'est la première fois que je pénètre dans la forêt. Rory me l'a vaguement désignée du bout de la main quand elle m'a fait faire le tour de la Colonie, et j'ai dû me contenter d'une vision de loin. Maintenant que je suis dedans, je peux admirer la hauteur des arbres, le silence que les chants d'oiseaux installent, l'odeur d'humus qui se dégage de la terre brune que nos pieds soulèvent. Les arbres sont assez espacés pour qu'on puisse se frayer un chemin entre eux, mais ils forment une barrière infranchissable pour ma vue qui m'empêche de m'orienter.

Ce n'est visiblement pas un problème pour Théo – il m'entraîne toujours plus sûrement à gauche, à droite, montant le flanc d'une petite colline sur les pierres de laquelle je glisse.

- On est bientôt arrivés ? je râle quand je dois me rattraper à un arbre pour la troisième fois consécutive afin de garder mes genoux propres. Quel genre de surprise nécessite une excursion dans une forêt ?

- Chut, la citadine. On est bientôt là.

- T'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois que je suis tombée.

- C'était il y a deux minutes et vingt-trois secondes.

- C'est une raison ?

Cette fois, c'est à lui de lever les yeux au ciel. Intérieurement ravie d'avoir réussi à le prendre à son propre jeu, j'accélère le pas et viens me placer à son niveau. Il me facilite d'ailleurs la tâche en s'arrêtant net au sommet de la petite colline que l'on vient de grimper.

Je jette un coup d'œil devant moi. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est une simple clairière aux contours mal dessinés, avec en son centre un gros amas de rochers qui doit culminer à une dizaine de mètres.

Je lève un sourcil.

- Le Poing de Zeus, m'explique Théo. Tes parents y ont trouvé l'entrée du Labyrinthe, mais il a été détruit, depuis.

- Ça ne ressemble pas tellement à un poing, dis-je pour ne pas relever l'allusion à mes parents.

Si quelqu'un me raconte encore combien ils étaient géniaux quand ils étaient à la Colonie, je hurle. J'ai l'impression que les gens ne cessent de référer à moi comme étant « la fille d'Annabeth Chase et Percy Jackson ». Eh bien non. D'abord parce que Mom est devenue Annabeth _Jackson_ et ensuite parce que je ne suis pas qu'un simple faire-valoir de mes parents. Je m'y refuse totalement.

- Pas de ce côté-ci, répond Théo, ignorant de l'irritation qui m'habite. Mais si tu fais dix pas vers la droite, tu verras.

J'obéis, et mon deuxième sourcil vient rejoindre le premier. La transformation est assez radicale. A un moment on regarde une sorte de tas de… quelque chose, et à l'autre, on a devant soit un gigantesque poing fermé, pointé vers le ciel.

- Cool. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'on vient faire ici…

- On vient faire ça ! me répond la voix joviale de Rory, derrière moi.

Je me retourne précipitamment. Elle sort du couvert des arbres en portant un seau en plastique vert, dont la courbure de l'anse m'indique qu'il doit être assez lourd. Pourtant, elle ne montre aucun signe d'effort, si ce n'est qu'elle marche penchée sur le côté pour contrebalancer le poids.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande en m'approchant de la base des rochers, où elle pose le seau.

- De l'eau.

- De l'eau ?

- De l'eau. Celle-ci, ajoute-t-elle en désignant un autre seau noir, posé à côté du premier, c'est de l'eau de mer. Le vert contient de l'eau douce.

- Vous voulez me faire tester mes pouvoirs aquatiques ?

- Exactement. Les enfants de Poséidon ont un contrôle sur à peu près toute sorte d'eau, mais comme ça ne représente qu'un quart de tes gènes, ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas. Tu devrais avoir plus de facilités avec de l'eau de mer.

- Pas sûr, j'avance. On sait déjà que je suis immunisée contre l'eau du lac.

- Ce que Rory veut dire, intervient Théo en s'asseyant au sommet du rocher le plus bas, c'est que pour tout ce qui est _passif_, tu contrôle les deux. Nous, on veut voir ce que t'as en rayon côté _actif_.

- Arrête, j'ai l'impression de retourner au primaire. _Le sujet à la voix active fait l'action. A la voix passive, il subit l'action…_, je me moque. (Un léger coup de poing de Rory dans l'épaule me fait reprendre mon sérieux.) Non, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « actif » et « passif » ?

- J'ai développé une théorie…, commence Rory.

- _Nous_ avons développé une théorie…

- … à propos de tes pouvoirs, finit-elle en fusillant Théo du regard. En fait, à propos de pas mal de genre de pouvoirs, mais bon. En général, t'as les pouvoirs qui influencent un élément relatif au dieu duquel ils sont hérités – le feu pour les Héphaïstos, l'eau pour Poséidon, bref, t'as compris – et les pouvoirs qui ne font que proposer une sorte de tolérance ou de résistance à cet élément. Actifs, passifs.

- Donc, mes pouvoirs actifs seraient de pouvoir commander à l'eau par la pensée ou je ne sais quoi, et passifs, ma résistance à l'eau, et le fait que je puisse respirer au fond d'un lac ?

- Voilà.

- Hmm, je réfléchis. C'est une bonne théorie, mais physiquement parlant, est-ce que ce ne serait pas moi qui influerais sur l'eau en l'empêchant de me mouiller ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mon système respiratoire qui changerait pour s'adapter ?

Rory et Théo se lancent un regard un peu consterné.

- Andy, tu es _la petite-fille du dieu de la mer_. La physique mortelle n'a pas vraiment sa place dans ce monde.

Je l'admets de mauvaise grâce. Rory m'amène devant le seau d'eau de mer et m'explique ce qu'elle attend de moi :

- J'ai parlé à ton père. Il a dit que pour contrôler l'eau, il doit se concentrer plus ou moins fort et imaginer ce qu'il veut. Ça lui fait comme un coup dans l'estomac au moment où l'eau obéit. Essaye de... Je ne sais pas, de la faire déborder du seau, tiens.

Je hoche la tête et tente de visualiser l'eau sortant du seau. Je me sens passablement idiote, plantée devant un litre d'eau, sans bouger et sans un mot.

Le pire ? Je n'y arrive pas. Impossible de faire bouger cette foutue eau autrement qu'en cognant le seau. J'ai beau m'acharner pendant des minutes entières, le front tellement plissé que je vais finir ridée d'ici la fin de la journée, sans ciller, rien à faire.

Les deux autres gardent un silence gêné, comme s'ils avaient peur que je leur reproche mon échec.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui me semble être des heures de concentration, Théo, qui a commencé à s'agiter dès les cinq premières minutes, explose :

- Bon, euh, est-ce quelqu'un peut au moins _dire_ quelque chose ?

Le moment est brisé. Rory s'ébroue, comme sortie d'un rêve, et je lève la tête vers sa position surélevée, en faisant craquer mon cou raidi par l'attente.

- Quelque chose, je grogne en m'aidant de mes mains pour me relever – je ne sais plus à quel moment je me suis assise. Ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon. Je n'y arrive pas.

Théo saute au bas de son rocher.

- Oh, fais pas la tronche. C'est pas grave, si t'es pas parfaite.

- Je ne cherche pas à être parfaite, je réponds avec un regard noir. C'est juste que c'est déjà assez pénible que les gens attendent toujours tellement de moi, mais si en plus je ne peux pas être à la hauteur…

Je me détourne pour ramasser mon épée – il faut vraiment que je lui trouve un nom – qui gît à terre dans son fourreau.

- C'est très surfait, être à la hauteur, tu sais. Et puis, tu peux toujours faire… ça !

Avant que je puisse me retourner, pousser un cri ou l'étrangler, il me renverse le seau d'eau de mer dessus. Je fais un bon en arrière par habitude, oubliant que je suis aussi sèche qu'avant, m'emmêle les pieds dans mon épée et m'étale lourdement par terre avec un cri étranglé.

Théo rit tellement fort qu'il doit se raccrocher à Rory pour rester debout, et elle-même lutte en vain pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire trop large.

Je me relève, fonce sur le deuxième seau avant qu'un des deux ne puisse m'en empêcher, et asperge copieusement Théo, toujours occupé à se tenir les côtes.

- Hé ! s'écrit-il en se redressant, dégoulinant et l'air en colère. Comment je fais pour me sécher maintenant ?

Cette fois, c'est à notre tour d'éclater de rire devant son visage outré. J'agite devant moi le seau, passablement plus léger, en chantonnant :

- Viens le chercher, si tu le veux…

Attiré par la perspective de me reprendre le seau avant que je ne lui verse le reste sur la tête, il se rue sur moi. J'attends le dernier moment, puis me détourne brutalement, fais un pas vers la lisière de la forêt, et… me cogne contre quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un de grand, de solide, quelqu'un qui se retrouve mouillé de la tête aux pieds quand le seau m'échappe des mains et se vide sur lui.

Quelqu'un de pas content, non plus.

Je vous donne dans le mille.

- Oups. Désolée, est ma première réaction en voyant l'air stupéfait, agacé et bougon (comme à l'habitude) de Logan. Je la ferais bien s'évaporer, mais je viens de passer une heure à démontrer que je ne peux pas.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, respire profondément et repousse une mèche de cheveux trempés de son front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? s'étonne Théo.

- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? aboie-t-il, perdant tout son calme.

Ai-je oublié de dire que Môssieur ne peut supporte Théo pas mieux qu'il ne me supporte moi ? Heureusement, Rory intervient, comme d'habitude, avant que ça ne tourne au massacre.

- Hé, on se calme ! s'écrit-elle en s'interposant entre nous trois. Andy, pose ce seau. Logan, Théo a raison : pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ?

- Je repère le terrain.

- Quoi ?

- Pour le Capture-l'Etendard de mercredi, explique-t-il impatiemment. Je suis chef de l'équipe bleue, c'est notre terrain. Alors je repère.

- Quoi ? s'écrie à son tour Théo. C'est quoi, l'arnaque ? T'avais déjà ce terrain-là la dernière fois !

Logan a un petit sourire supérieur, ce qui a l'air d'exciter Théo encore plus. Pour une fois, je retrouve Zoé en lui.

- Certes. Mais je jouais dans l'équipe rouge. Et je n'étais pas capitaine.

- Et alors ? Ça sert à quoi de changer d'équipe si tu changes de terrain ? On se retrouve avec la même chose qu'avant, au final !

- Peut-être. (Avec un haussement d'épaule faussement nonchalant, Logan s'écarte de nous et jette un regard de propriétaire sur l'endroit.) Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Ce serait considéré comme de la triche que vous restiez ici plus longtemps.

- C'est toi, la triche, tête de con ! répond Théo, ce qui n'a aucun sens mais semble le défouler.

Rory me jette un regard derrière son dos et j'acquiesce doucement. Nous prenons chacune un des bras de Théo et l'entraînons sans un mot hors de la clairière, par l'endroit où Logan est arrivé. J'ai moi-même une grande envie de gifler son visage arrogant, mais je me retiens pour le bien de tous.

Nous ne le lâchons qu'une fois que nous arrivons en vue du ruisseau qui, je crois, sépare la forêt en deux. Il s'arrache furieusement de notre étreinte et donne un violent coup de pied dans un caillou qui atterrit dix mètres plus loin avec un petit _plouf_. Rory soupire, se passe une main dans les cheveux et va s'asseoir à côté de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je finis par demander. C'est juste un terrain.

- Ce n'est pas _juste_ un terrain, Andy, répond Rory d'une voix frustrée. C'estle _meilleur_ terrain.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as bien vu le Poing de Zeus, non ? C'est le meilleur endroit pour accrocher l'Étendard. Très difficile, et surtout très long à prendre. Ça te permet de mettre une défense minimum et de porter toutes tes forces sur l'attaque – en tout cas, si tu sais jouer.

- Et j'imagine que Logan sait jouer ?

- Son père est pas ex-préteur pour rien, grogne Théo. Quand Rory et lui se mettent ensemble, ils écrasent tout.

- T'es douée, toi aussi ? je demande, curieuse – je crois que je suis dans son équipe, et si on a une chance de gagner, je veux en être certaine.

- Douée ? Tu déconnes ? Elle plus que douée ! Elle est… Elle est…

- Ça suffit Théo, interrompt l'intéressée – mais je peux voir qu'elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai, et en toute modestie, je peux le dire : je suis douée. Le problème, c'est que Logan connaît très bien mes techniques de jeu – d'habitude, je joue avec lui, pas contre lui. Le deuxième truc, c'est qu'il s'est dépêché de conclure une alliance avec les Athéna, et ce sont parmi les meilleurs stratèges que je connaisse.

- Oh.

- Prends pas la grosse tête, plaisante Théo qui a apparemment renoncé à être en colère. T'es qu'un quart Athéna.

Je lui tire la langue de façon très adulte et m'assieds sur la rive, les pieds dans l'eau.

- Et nous, on a quoi, comme alliés ?

- Eh bien, déjà, il y a toi, le bungalow de Théo et le mien, et aussi Marcus, qui est dans le bungalow treize. On a aussi réussi à conclure des alliances avec les Hermès, les Némésis, les Hébé et les Tyché.

- Et ça nous fait combien, en tout ?

- Une soixantaine. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que Logan a les Nike, qui sont très forts, et les Apollon…

- Il va les mettre en défense, j'imagine.

- Tu m'étonnes, répond Théo en prenant un air dégoûté. Il a bien ficelé son truc. Il a même réussi à avoir les Hécate.

- Il a les Hécate ? s'exclame Rory. Ah, merde ! Il va les envoyer en attaque, à coup sûr. On est foutus.

Elle se met à ruminer ses pensées, et avec une brindille, trace un plan de bataille dans la poussière. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Théo me fait signe de me taire. Je hausse les épaules et tourne la tête vers la droite. Au loin, un peu en contrebas, on aperçoit la Colonie, qui finit ses activités de la journée et commence à se préparer pour le dîner. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre – bientôt six heures et demies.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, Rory jette sa brindille dans le ruisseau avec un soupir d'exaspération, efface sa carte toute brouillée du bout du pied et se lève.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on ait le terrain avec le Poing, annonce-t-elle. Je vois quelques manœuvres qui pourraient nous empêcher de perdre trop lamentablement, mais si au moins on pouvait l'avoir…

- Demande à Chiron, je propose pendant qu'on suit le ruisseau en direction de la Grande Maison. C'est lui qui s'occupe de ce genre de trucs, non ?

- Bonne idée.

- Et s'il refuse ? demande Théo.

- Le jeu est dans quatre jours. Il aura tout le temps de revenir sur sa position. Je sais me montrer persuasive.

- Insupportable, quoi.

- C'est une question de vocabulaire, mon cher.

A voir son air décidé, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Nous courons presque jusqu'à la Grande Maison, et elle mène la marche d'un pas décidé qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à la réponse qu'elle obtiendra.

Chiron est encore sur la galerie, de nouveau replié dans son fauteuil, qui, comme je le sais à présent, est magique et contient ses jambes de cheval. Malheureusement pour nous, M. D est là aussi, et ils sont tous deux plongés dans une de leurs interminables parties de belote. Les deux derniers joueurs sont invisibles – les cartes flottent dans les airs au-dessus des deux chaises libres. L'un des jeux me fait face. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais il m'a comme l'air de posséder un bel atout Pique.

Je me demande brièvement quel est l'intérêt de laisser gagner un joueur invisible, mais j'écarte la réflexion de mes pensées lorsque Chiron – et M. D, par la même occasion – nous remarque.

- Ah, dit-il en abaissant son paquet de cartes, bientôt imité par les trois autres joueurs. Je savais bien que je te verrais tôt ou tard, Rory.

- Vous le saviez ? s'exclame M. D. Vous auriez pu prévenir. Ça m'aurait fait un désagrément de moins dans la journée…

Et de nous fixer avec ses petits yeux noirs.

- Venez, dit Chiron en se dégageant de son fauteuil. Allons discuter en marchant. De toute façon, j'ai une inspection à faire. Nous reprendrons le jeu quand je reviendrai, ajoute-t-il d'un ton jovial au directeur, qui grogne d'un air fatigué.

Lorsque je me retourne une dernière fois avant de tourner au coin de la maison je le vois soulever légèrement les cartes de Chiron et pousser un juron.

**Ω**

- … deux fois de suite ! proteste Rory en faisant de grands gestes de la main. C'est totalement injuste !

Elle est si animée qu'elle manque de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Théo la remet d'aplomb d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il fait une paire de ciseaux qui se brise sur ma pierre.

- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! nous chuchotons encore une fois, sur l'insistance de Théo qui n'est pas très bon perdant.

Cette fois, ma pierre se fait envelopper par sa feuille, et j'essaye de faire abstraction de son sourire triomphant en me préparant à une autre manche.

- … n'est-ce pas, Andy ? m'interrompt la voix de Rory qui m'envoie un léger coup dans les côtes. _N'est-ce pas_ ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr, je bredouille.

Chiron sourit, pas dupe pour un sou.

- Très bien, Rory, très bien. Je vais dire à Logan de prendre l'autre terrain. Toutefois, je tiens à ce que tu sache que c'est la dernière fois que j'intercède en ta faveur. D'accord ?

- Tant que Logan ne triche plus, tout est pour le mieux, Chiron, répond Rory. Mais je le connais. A mon avis, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Rory, j'aimerais que tu témoignes plus de confiance envers lui. Tu es inutilement injuste. Bien, il faut à présent que j'aille…

C'est là que ça se produit. Une sorte de grand bruit inhumain, qui vient du haut et du bas, de droite et de gauche, et qui résonne partout dans la vallée. Le ciel se couvre tout à coup, et la Colonie se retrouve dans une pénombre désagréable. Les arbres se couchent brusquement, et je suis prête à parier que les vagues se font plus violentes contre les falaises. Le son perçant résonne encore près d'une minute entière dans la vallée, permettant finalement de distinguer à travers les rafales de vents une sorte de cri inarticulé.

Puis, le silence. Pendant quelques instants, plus rien ne bouge. Les nuages ne bougent pas, mais les arbres se redressent et la mer se calme.

Mais c'est bientôt la pagaille. Des cris – humains, cette fois – s'élèvent d'un peu partout. Devant le feu qui brûle toute la journée dans l'aire centrale entre tous les bungalows, on voit passer des silhouettes qui courent, comme des ombres chinoises.

Mais Chiron se dresse immobile à l'entrée de l'oméga, le dos droit comme un i, et petit à petit, une sorte de cohésion plus que d'ordre se forme chez les pensionnaires. Il ne faut pas une minute pour que toute la Colonie soit rassemblée devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts, et, pour les plus petits, le pouce dans la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? finit par demander Théo d'une voix blanche, formulant toutes nos interrogations.

- Ça, dit M. D qui a surgi de nulle part, c'était un dieu.

* * *

**Suspense, suspense... Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin du monde n'est pas arrivée, et l'aspect mélodramatique est voulu. **

**Bref. Plein de choses à vous dire, et je déteste les AN de dix pages, alors je vais faire concis. **

**1° Désolée du retard. Je suis belle et bien rentrée de vacances le 25, mais après je suis allée voire le _Dallas Buyers Club_ (avec Jared Leto ! Ooooooh!), et encore après... J'ai pas eu d'inspi. Enfin, je n'en ai eu qu'aujourd'hui au réveil (à 13h, donc), et j'ai pas arrêté de gratter depuis. Donc voilà. **

**2° La-petite-folle m'a aussi demandée de fournir une photo d'actrice ou autre ressemblant à Andy, parce qu'il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas très bien décrite. ****En général, quand j'invente un personnage, je ne me base absolument pas sur quelqu'un. J'ai donc cherché sur Internet pendant cinq jours de suite, et j'ai dû m'avouer vaincue : je n'ai trouvé aucune photo d'actrice qui lui ressemble. MAIS, je suis tombée sur un dessin, et bien que ce soit un graphisme manga, je me suis immédiatement dit : c'est Andy ! **

**Le lien ne marchera pas, donc allez voir mon profil. ****Si vous avez la flemme, une rapide description : elle est assez grande pour son âge (n'oublions pas qu'elle n'a que treize ans et demis), musclée (natation depuis le CP, je crois). Cheveux bruns-noirs, assez longs, grossièrement ondulés (et non bouclés comme Annabeth). Peau assez matte de nature, yeux marron-gris (couleur RVB : environ 118 98 78, mais ça va dépendre des ordis). Je la vois avec un visage moins pointu que sur l'image mais assez fin quand même. Bref, voilà.**

**3° Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, suivent et continuent de favoriser cette histoire ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait de voir que les chiffres augmentent chaque jour. **

**Cath.**


	10. Car l'amour n'est point sans orage

**Euh... Ne me lynchez pas ?**

* * *

Une agitation étouffée et morose plane au-dessus du mes, ce soir-là. Etonnamment, personne ne s'est trouvé un grand appétit, et je ne suis pas la seule à tourner et retourner mon repas massacré dans mon assiette.

Cela ne veut bien sûr pas dire que personne ne parle. A toutes les tables, le long des bancs, des murmures s'élèvent et des têtes s'inclinent pour lancer d'inquiets coups d'œil au ciel. Chiron, assis à la table d'honneur, mange avec un semblant de calme qui est, je crois, supposé nous rassurer mais chaque fois que je croise ses yeux, l'inquiétude que j'y lis ne fait qu'augmenter ma nervosité.

Je me penche pour regarder autour de moi. Il y a douze longues tables qui s'étendent entre les colonnes, et toutes sont pleines ou presque. Il paraît qu'avant, les règles exigeaient que les demi-dieux mangent séparément les uns des autres, mais encore une fois, cette règle a été bouleversée par l'arrivée des Legs.

- … une stratégie, est en train de dire Théo quand je me retourner vers mes voisins de tables. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore.

- Je sais, réplique Rory d'un air morose en piquant dans une pomme de terre avant de l'inspecter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande alors qu'elle mord dedans plutôt rageusement.

Elle me lance un regard douloureux mais c'est Théo qui répond :

- Le Capture-l'Etendard, bien sûr ! (Il a l'air éberlué que je n'y ai pas pensé toute seule.)Je disais à Rory qu'il fallait absolument gagner.

- Oui, eh bien, on verra quand on y sera, d'accord ?

- Tu m'as pas l'air convaincue, je remarque.

- Désolée si toute ma vie ne tourne pas autour d'un_ jeu_.

- T'énerve pas, dis-je en même temps que Théo s'exclame :

- Mais on a enfin une occasion en or de lui faire ravaler son…

Il est interrompu par Rory qui fait claquer son verre sur la table en le reposant brusquement, si bien que le Némésis assis à côté d'elle lui jette un regard prudent.

- Arrête avec ça, grince-t-elle finalement à Théo.

- Je te rappelle que de nous deux, tu étais la plus motivée il y a quelques heures.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Oh, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Il se récolte un regard noir de la part de Rory qui continue de massacrer son plat.

- Je dis juste que ça ne sert à rien de d'agir débilement comme ça. La triche a été réparée, ça me va.

- Et moi je dis juste que tu pourrais manifester un peu plus de volonté dans notre entreprise commune de rabattage de son caquet arrogant.

Je les regarde se disputer sans mot dire, mes yeux allant de l'un à l'autre comme dans un match de tennis, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rory brise l'équilibre en se levant violemment.

- Tu sais ce que tu as, toi ? crache-t-elle en pointant Théo sans se soucier des regards qu'elle reçoit. Une sale grande gueule et un putain d'esprit étroit.

- Et je suppose que pour ça, je vaux moins que M. Arrogant ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

- Tu m'interdis ? Tu m'interdis ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? T'as aucune autorité ici ! Je l'appelle comme je veux, quoique ça te fasse.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre le dénigrer et cracher dans son dos toute la journée, grogne Rory. C'est mon ami depuis _un petit peu_ plus longtemps que toi, abruti !

- Oh, mais alors _désolé_ d'avoir assez d'amour-propre pour refuser de supporter son sale caractère de chien galeux !

- _Il_ a un prénom !

- Les chiens aussi !

C'est le mot de trop pour Rory elle se penche au travers de la table, étend le bras, et met une claque magistrale à Théo. Dans l'instant qui suit, son assiette disparait de la table et elle marche furieusement vers la place libre à côté de Logan, deux tables plus loin.

- C'est malin, dis-je finalement en rabaissant les yeux sur mon assiette, énervée par le sourire de chat satisfait que Logan me lance par-dessus de l'épaule de Théo.

Ce dernier me regarde avec un ahurissement blessé, la joue toujours enflammée.

- Me dis pas que tu prends son parti ?!

- Non, mais tu aurais pu être plus… délicat.

- Ouais, comme tous le autres, hein ? fulmine-t-il. Toujours du tact, toujours se la boucler, tout laisser couler. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de toute cette merde. Puisque t'en crève tellement d'envie, va donc les rejoindre !

Je suis bientôt laissée seule à la table, l'appétit définitivement coupé et le moral au plus bas. Rien ne semble plus aller depuis ce cri étrange et divin, quelques heures plus tôt.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'abandonne définitivement tout espoir de finir mon repas. Je me lève de notre place en ignorant tous les regards interrogatifs, étonnés, et gênés qui me suivent le long de ma descente le long des grandes tables. Je commence à descendre vers les bungalows avec dans l'idée d'aller m'allonger et lire un peu avant de me mettre _vraiment_ au lit – il n'est jamais que huit heures du soir – mais j'entends quelqu'un appeler mon nom.

- Chiron, je soupire en me retournant.

Le centaure se trouve debout devant moi, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage. On dirait un mélange de réprobation, d'amusement et d'étonnement, mêlé à de la curiosité.

- Andy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je dois faire un effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, Chiron. Ce n'était rien.

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Vous en avez entendu beaucoup ?

Il lève un sourcil incrédule. Oui, évidemment. Le niveau sonore devait être assez élevé.

- Tout le mess a pu entendre beaucoup, ajoute-t-il légèrement.

Je ne dis rien et fixe les pierres à mes pieds, souhaitant plus que tout de pouvoir rentrer sous terre.

- Allez, va, dit Chiron.

- Oui, je soupire. Encore désolée. C'est juste qu'avec ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure…

Je finis par un vague geste de la main derrière moi, désignant la Grande Maison où M. D n'est plus assis, ses cartes à la main. L'expression de Chiron s'adoucit quelque peu.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Tout le monde est encore très préoccupé.

Je hoche la tête et me détourne pour partir, quand le centaure me rappelle.

- Ah, et Andy ? La prochaine fois, essaie de les contenir – ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir autorisé le placement libre aux repas.

Sa voix est amusée, ce qui me soulage, mais il fait demi-tour avant que je puisse répondre, me laissant encore plus seule qu'avant, désertée de ma colère.

**Ω**

La salle, si elle peut recevoir cette appellation, est grandiose – dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne peux pas distinguer les murs qui doivent pourtant s'élever à quelque distance de moi, car bien qu'il soit haut au dessus de ma tête, il y a un plafond. L'endroit est si grand que les bungalows de la Colonie pourraient tous tenir dedans, et avec la place de circuler, en plus.

Je tourne sur moi-même, incapable de m'orienter. Tout autour de moi, il y a de grandes colonnes en pierre d'une blancheur douce, semblant former un chemin aussi large que Lexington Avenue jusqu'à une sorte d'endroit surélevé, l'autre bout. En me retournant, je peux voir que derrière moi se trouvent deux grandes portes de bois et d'or gravées de multiples bas-reliefs.

Un bruit de voix me fait m'avancer vers l'estrade.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, j'arrive à distinguer plus précisément ce qu'il s'y trouve – des trônes. Une douzaine, pour être exacte et, bien entendu, tous dépareillés.

Je m'approche aussi près de l'estrade que je l'ose, c'est-à-dire au pied des trois marches qui y mènent.

Les trônes sont occupés, comme je m'y attendais – M. D est, après tout, parti cet après-midi pour un conseil sur l'Olympe. J'imagine qu'on y est encore. Les dieux n'ont pas tout à fait la même notion du temps que nous. Les douze – non, treize – sièges sont disposés en U, et au centre brûle un grand brasier, une sorte de version géante de celui qui est à la Colonie. Une petite… figure ? fille ? y est accroupie, s'occupant sagement du feu.

Elle ne fait pas attention à moi. Aucun des dieux présents de fait attention à moi, en réalité – c'est comme si j'étais invisible. L'air est tendu, et il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il y a de la dispute dans l'air – il n'y a qu'à voir comment M. D se cache derrière son air faussement indifférent et son magazine œnologique.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disent. C'est une déesse sur la droite qui est en train de parler, et je m'arrête un moment pour la regarder, interloquée par son aspect juvénile – elle doit être encore plus jeune que moi. Lorsque je sors de ma stupeur en me disant qu'après tout, vu leur âge, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'ils prennent l'apparence qu'ils veulent, elle vient de terminer sa phrase et ne comprends que :

- … complètement malade !

Ça ne m'aide pas des masses.

Heureusement, une femme à l'allure stricte ajoute, de manière bien plus claire :

- Irresponsable. Et totalement inutile !

- J'approuve Héra ! tonne l'homme à sa droite – Zeus, si j'en crois la taille de son trône –, me fournissant enfin un élément intéressant.

- Ce serait bien la première fois, marmonne assez fortement le dieu dans le troisième trône – Poséidon.

Je le regarde fixement, estomaquée de voir qu'il a si peu de ressemblance avec toutes les reproductions que j'ai vues de lui – et à quel point Dad, lui, lui ressemble. Ce qui veut dire que cette femme, là-bas, mis à part ses cheveux noirs… J'inspire brusquement. Etrange sensation que de voir ses grands-parents pour la première fois alors qu'ils ont l'air plus jeune que ses propres parents.

Zeus, très majestueux dans son costume à fines rayures, lance un regard meurtrier à son frère.

- Quelque chose à dire, mon frère ?

- Qui, moi ? Non, rien, vraiment, fait-il semblant de mentir.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas revenir au très… _important_ problème qu'on a sur les bras ? demande Athéna, qui semble excédée.

- Oui, ce serait bien. Histoire que je puisse retourner frapper quelques tronches, répond un dieu sur la gauche, l'air de s'ennuyer à cent sous de l'heure.

- Arès ! s'écrie une femme en même temps qu'Athéna lui jette un regard méprisant. Je te prierais de bien vouloir prendre cet incident très au sérieux…

- Aphrodite, gémit l'adolescente sur son trône, tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est rien.

- Rien ! hoquète Aphrodite. Comment peux-tu appeler ça _rien _? Un vol si grossier, si outrageant…

Elle part ensuite dans une longue litanie d'adjectifs, tous plus péjoratifs les uns que les autres, pendant que les autres dieux – sauf la petite fille assise près du feu et Dionysos, qui de toute façon, n'écoute pas – grognent de concert. Pour ma part, toujours non-remarquée par les dieux, je reste où je suis, bouche bée, et passe d'un dieu à l'autre. Mais toujours mon regard revient à Aphrodite. Elle a beau sortir le plus beau tas d'âneries de toute l'Histoire, elle reste d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais pas une beauté canon – on dirait qu'elle change à tous les instants. A un moment, je retrouve dans les traits de son visage quelque chose de Julia Roberts, et à un autre moment, les pommettes de Mom quand elle sourit. Elle tourne son visage vers moi un instant, et soudain elle ressemble à Lilian en chignon de danse.

- … dégradant ! finit-elle de s'égosiller – de la manière la plus gracieuse qui soit, bien sûr.

Athéna lève les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la superficialité dans sa barbe.

- N'exagère rien, sourit un autre dieu, dont les dents blanches semblent s'être échappées d'une pub pour Colgate. Et calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution rationnelle à…

- Rationnelle ! crie Aphrodite d'une voix aiguë. J'ai été dépouillée ! C'est une conspiration !

- Bon sang, grogne le dieu en face d'elle, qui jure tellement avec la beauté des autres que je sais immédiatement qu'il s'agit d'Héphaïstos. Je vais devoir retirer les films d'espionnages du programme télé, moi.

M. Colgate lui envoie un sourire qui manque de m'éblouir.

- Personnellement, j'aime bien. Il a de la gueule, ce petit Bond…

- Bonde ? Bonde ? (Aphrodite repose le miroir dans lequel elle vient de retoucher un défaut non existant dans son maquillage parfait.) Qui parle de plomberie quand on a un problème aussi important sur les bras ?

- Oh, il y a toujours des moyens très intéressants d'utiliser une certaine _plomberie_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, glisse Arès en adressant un clin d'œil à la déesse fumante.

- Arès ! s'exclame la jeune déesse en argenté, l'air meurtrier. C'est proprement dégoûtant et incroyablement hors de propos !

- Oh, relax, Arty. Tu devrais essayer, de temps en temps. Sûr que tu serais moins sur les nerfs. Sérieusement, que des filles H24 ?

Et de rouler des yeux de façon exagérée, tandis qu'Athéna retient « Arty » par le fond de sa parka scintillante pour l'empêcher d'aller faire la peau à Arès.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurle Zeus après trois essais ratés de ramener le calme. Vous me donnez tous une migraine incroyable !

Les cris et les menaces d'amputation de certaines parties de l'anatomie d'Arès s'éteignent peu à peu, et il continue :

- Que quelqu'un me réexplique la situation ! (Un concert de grognements.) Nous sommes ici depuis près de six heures et je n'ai toujours pas compris un traître mot du problème !

Un silence de mort s'établit, et tous fixent Aphrodite, qui semble maintenant fouiller dans une grande boîte à bijoux grande comme une mallette.

- Hmm… Oh, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, siffle Artémis entre ses dents. Et à cause de _toi_, dois-je te le rappeler ? Alors dis ce que tu as à dire et _bouge-toi_.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable, Artémis, minaude la déesse en essayant une grosse bague sertie d'un diamant vingt-quatre carats. Tu aurais pu demander gentiment, ça ne t'aurait rien coûté.

Artémis frappe si violemment l'accoudoir de son fauteuil qu'il en craque de protestation. Elle devrait donner des cours à Rory.

- C'est bon. J'en ai ma claque. Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a ? lance-t-elle en se tournant vers Zeus, toujours impeccablement droit dans son trône. Madâme a perdu son chariot volant. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu – on est assis ici depuis un quart de journée parce que Miss Petite-Tête ici présente se retrouve sans moyen de locomotion. Et bien tu sais quoi, Aphrodite ? TU. TE. DEMERDE !

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, elle claque des doigts et disparaît de la salle dans un grand bruit qui résonne comme un coup de fouet.

M. D tourne une page.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'où que j'aille, les gens se disputent, aujourd'hui ?

Finalement, les autres dieux commencent à s'agiter, et Zeus pointe un regard réprobateur (il n'est pas le seul) sur Aphrodite, qui a cette fois les doigts ornés de plusieurs bagues de phalanges.

- Demandez à Heph, je n'y suis pour rien ! proteste-t-elle sans même lever les yeux.

Comme dans un dessin animé, toutes les têtes se tournent de l'autre côté de la salle. Héphaïstos semble se ratatiner sur son siège, puis il lance un long regard autour de lui, réfléchit un instant et se redresse.

- C'était un accident, marmonne-t-il. Pas fait exprès, ok ?

Athéna se masse les tempes avec deux doigts, soupire et demande :

- Toute l'histoire, s'il te plaît. Mais courte. Concise.

- Aphrodite avait abîmé son chariot…

- Celui que tirent mes colombes, précise l'intéressée en sortant un nouveau bracelet.

- … et donc elle me l'a amené pour que je lui répare. J'avais du boulot plus urgent alors je l'ai mis de côté…

- Tu l'as posé à côté d'une pile de déchets en Bronze Céleste !

- … et sans faire exprès, je l'ai jeté avec un tas d'autres chutes de métal, et donc voilà.

- Il l'a jeté sur _Terre _! Comment est-ce que je suis censée le récupérer, maintenant ?

- Eh bien, tu peux toujours envoyer quelqu'un, intervient Athéna.

- Oh, non, non, non, non, proteste le dieu à l'une des extrémités de l'aile du U. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je n'ai _ vraiment_ pas le temps.

- Mais Hermès ! proteste Aphrodite en battant des cils. C'est ton boulot !

- Non. Mon boulot, c'est d'être le messager des dieux. Pas le _Golden Retriever des dieux_. Demandez à quelqu'un que ça intéressera.

- Je me demande vraiment qui ça intéresserait, dit M. D pour la première fois. Qui _donc_ peut bien être au service des dieux pour ce genre de choses ?

Il y a un lourd silence qui s'installe, assez inconfortablement, mais il ne semble déranger ni M. D qui continue à lire tranquillement, ni M. Colgate qui sourit avec un regain d'énergie, ni Aphrodite qui passe aux colliers. Finalement, Hermès laisse échapper un long soupir.

- Bon, eh bien, la conversation est finie, dans ce cas-là, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'imagine… répond Héphaïstos. Apollon ?

M. Colgate hausse les épaules. Zeus frappe dans ses mains.

- Très bien ! Le conseil est terminé. Merci de votre présence ! Dionysos, j'aimerais que tu retourne illico à la Colonie l'informer du contenu de cette séance.

Avec un soupir magistral, M. D referme son magazine, le jette devant lui où il disparaît dans l'air, et s'étire longuement.

- Vraiment, père, geint-il finalement. Ce n'était qu'une nymphe ! _Une_ fois – bon, d'accord, deux. Pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose ?

- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, et je suis à peu près certain que ma réponse a été la même qu'aujourd'hui : cinquante ans sont cinquante ans. Nous en reparlerons dans une vingtaine d'années.

Le ton de Zeus est glacial, et son fils choisit sagement l'option du silence. Alors qu'il se lève pour partir, son regard balaye la salle et s'arrête brusquement sur moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche-là, celle-là ? s'exclame-t-il.

J'ai le temps de m'étonner du fait que personne ne m'ait vue plus tôt avant que toutes les têtes ne se tournent vers moi, certaines bienveillantes, d'autres étonnées, et les dernières, enfin, outrées. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui justifierait ma présence (et de très intelligent, donc dans les lignes de : « Euh… »), mais M. Colgate – Apollon – claque brusquement des mains et la scène devient tout à coup noire, comme pour le tomber de rideau le plus étrange de toute ma vie.

**Ω**

Je me réveille en sursaut au son trop connu de quelqu'un qui tambourine à la porte. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que je ne suis plus sur l'Olympe, mais dans mon lit du bungalow trois, à la Colonie.

Les coups continuent de retentir à la porte.

- J'arrive, je grommelle en me frayant un chemin dans le noir vers l'entrée. Pas besoin de défoncer la porte.

Il s'avère que c'est Rory, encore une fois. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvées dans cette position, elle ne sourit pas.

- Dépêche-toi, me lance-t-elle dès que j'ouvre la porte. On a un conseil de prévu dans cinq minutes.

- Rory, attends ! (Je fais un pas dehors, comme pour la suivre, alors qu'elle fait demi-tour vers la Grande Maison.) Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure…

Elle tourne si rapidement la tête que je crains un instant qu'elle ne se soit fait un torticolis. Puis elle soupire.

- Rendez-vous à la Grande Maison dans cinq minutes. Habille-toi. Et ne sois pas en retard.

Avec ça, elle s'empresse de démarrer afin de couper court à mes remarques. Découragée, je reste un instant sur le pas de la porte, essayant de distinguer sa silhouette à travers les ombres qui s'étendent, mais je dois y renoncer très vite.

Avec un soupire, je referme la porte et m'habille en quatrième vitesse. Je sais de quoi va traiter le conseil, ou du moins j'en ai ma petite idée après tout, je viens d'en rêver.

Je me hâte hors du bungalow et suis accueillie par un mur d'obscurité – apparemment, on est au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelle joie.

Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à penser ainsi, car quand j'arrive dans la salle où se tient le conseil, guidée par la lumière et les voix, il n'y a guère que Logan et Rory qui ont l'air parfaitement éveillés – l'une certainement à cause de la colère qui semble la brûler de l'intérieur, et l'autre parce que… eh bien, ce serait manifester un sentiment humain. On ne peut pas avoir ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ! Andy, m'accueille Chiron, debout en tête d'une table… de ping-pong ? Nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Sur son invitation, je prends place à côté d'une grande fille blonde, bien plus âgée que moi, et que je reconnais vaguement comme étant la conseillère en chef des Tyché – comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Catherine ? Caitlin ? Ah, oui, Cathleen.

Chiron pose son regard sur chacun d'entre nous avant de commencer la séance, ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver un peu mélodramatique.

- Bien, comme vous le savez tous, M. D vient de revenir de l'Olympe, où un conseil des dieux s'est tenu, suite à l'épisode d'origine divine auquel nous avons assisté tout à l'heure. Les nouvelles sont…

- Aphrodite blâme Héphaïstos pour avoir jeté sur Terre son chariot volant. Faut une quête pour aller le retrouver, le coupe M. D depuis l'autre bout de la table, le nez fourré dans un vieil exemplaire du _L'Expert des Vins_. Qui s'y colle ?

Il y a un lourd silence pendant un moment, mais je n'y prête pas attention, perdue dans mes pensées. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais ça veut dire que j'ai rêvé à un évènement qui s'est réellement déroulé. Comment est-ce possible ?

Finalement, Chiron s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Eh bien, des volontaires ?

Personne ne lève la main.

- Me semblerait évident qu'il faut au moins quelqu'un de chez Aphrodite et un deuxième qui vienne d'Héphaïstos, non ? marmonne M. D en feuilletant son magazine jusqu'à la dernière page. Hmmm…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Zoé, que je n'avais pas vu auparavant, car elle est assise sur le même côté de la table que moi. Vous avez eu une super idée ?

- Quoi ? Oh, non. Cette critique du pinot noir n'est vraiment pas précise. Qui est l'incapable qui a écrit ce torchon ?

Et de tourner une page.

Avec un soupir collectif, les têtes se retournent vers le seul adulte responsable de la salle, soit Chiron.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, énonce-t-il lentement. Qu'en dit le bungalow neuf ?

Zoé hausse les épaules.

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas parler pour eux, et je ne suis que la seconde de Will, mais je peux voir avec les autres ce qu'ils en pensent en début de matinée.

- Où est Will, d'ailleurs ?

- Dans son lit. Il s'est méchamment ouvert le tibias quand il travaillait aux forges, alors il est resté au lit.

- Très bien. Betty ?

La fille en face de moi se redresse et croise les mains sur la table.

- Eh bien, même chose. Personnellement, dire oui n'est pas mon premier choix. Il faut en parler avec les autres aussi. Sachant qu'ils ne sont pas tous arrivés…

Attendez deux minutes.

Cette Betty est la conseillère en chef des Aphrodite, c'est sûr. Ce qui est aussi sûr, c'est que Logan est aussi présent, et qu'il détient des pouvoirs d'Aphrodite. Le dernier point dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'un bungalow n'a qu'un représentant aux conseils.

La question est : qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

La réponse, ou du moins un élément de réponse, m'est fournie peu après. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mes yeux faisant des allers-et-retours entre Betty et Logan, je crois brièvement le regard de celui-ci, et je referme immédiatement la bouche. De l'autre côté de la table, l'aîné des Grace fait discrètement craquer ses doigts, en les ramenant en boule sous son menton, puis, de façon tout aussi décontractée, passe et repasse son index en travers de sa gorge, comme pour se gratter.

Je ne m'y trompe pas.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour ravaler l'indignation énervée qui me prend, puis les rouvre pour croiser le regard résolu de Logan en travers de la table. Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension et me re-concentrer sur la discussion en cours.

C'est fou ce qu'on peut exprimer avec dix doigts et deux yeux.

* * *

**Désolée pour la semaine dernière, vraiment. Je n'ai pas dormi de la semaine ****parce que j'ai lu tous les soirs jusqu'à trois heures du mat** **–** je veux dire, tellement je me sentais coupable. Malheureusement, je suis arrivée au bout de mes chapitres pré-écrits il y a déjà quelques semaines, et c'est toujours un peu coton pour finir à l'heure. La dernière fois... La scène refusait de s'écrire. J'ai dû me forcer à rester devant mon ordi tout le week-end pour finir celui-là, et j'ai à peine dépassé 4 200 mots - minable, je sais. **Bref. Mes plus plates excuses. **

**Sinon, en réponse à vos supers commentaires (comme toujours !) : **

**- je suis contente que vous ayez aimé la confrontation mère-fille. Pour ceux qui ont lu _The House of Hades_, j'espère que vous y reconnaîtrez une continuation des sentiments de Percy envers les dieux, qui ne vont pas en s'améliorant. C'est un des aspects que j'aime beaucoup dans la nouvelle série - l'amertume des anciens qui se rendent compte que Luke, dans le fond, avait un peu raison. **

**- La-petite-folle : ne t'inquiète pas, la recherche de l'image d'Andy n'a pas été une corvée pour moi, au contraire. Je suis ravie qu'elle t'aide ! Et merci pour tes longs commentaires, ils sont toujours très intéressants pour moi. Par exemple, je suis (agréablement) surprise de voir que tu trouves qu'Andy ne montre pas souvent ses sentiments. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je n'ai encore pas tout à fait défini son caractère, ce qui fait que je l'écris comme elle m'arrive, donc il est possible qu'il y ait un changement de personnalité entre le début et la fin du récit. Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il en ressort au moins un trait de caractère bien défini (un que j'aime bien, en plus) ! Quant à _La Maison d'Hadès_... chapeau, d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps ! J'avoue que j'ai craqué - je l'ai acheté en anglais dès le lendemain de sa parution aux Etats-Unis. **

**- Les 3 Magnifiques : moi aussi, j'aime Théo ! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec lui - le personnage parfait. Il a juste assez de défauts pour être très intéressant à écrire.**

**Argh. Une AN de 500 mots, comme je les déteste. Bref. A la semaine prochaine - avec un peu de chance !**

**R&R!**

**Cath. **


End file.
